


Méduse

by JustMeWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Graduation, Growing Up, Lists, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slice of Life, TRADUCTION, Translation, just dumb kids falling in love and growing up, second button, theres hints of kiyoyachi and tsukkiyama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeWriting/pseuds/JustMeWriting
Summary: Au début de sa dernière année au lycée Karasuno, Hinata Shouyou commence une liste et l’appelle LES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT LA FIN DU LYCEE, avec le grand espoir qu’il arrivera à la compléter avant que le temps ne lui manque.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Méduse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [jellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162177) by [mysterytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytwin/pseuds/mysterytwin). 

> Nda : Alors cette fic est inspiré du poème jellyfish par Sarah Kay et les fics haikyuu de tothemoon !!
> 
> Il y a aussi une scène marante dans un magasin basé sur ça (liens dans les notes de fin) parce que je l’aime beaucoup :D
> 
> C’est un travail d’amour et j’espère que vous aimez le lire autant que j’ai aimé l’écrire !
> 
> Écoutes recommandées : long live par taylor swift
> 
> Il y a maintenant des fanarts pour cette fanfic par @tiredartkid_ sur instagram ! Allez les voir ! 
> 
> Ndt: C'est ma première traduction ! C'est long, et ça m'a pris 4 mois pour la finir, mais j'y suis arrivé. Je peux transmettre vos commentaires l'auteur si vous le souhaitez ! Si vous parlez anglais, aller voir ses autres fanfics, parce qu'elles sont toutes absolument merveilleuses.

_« Hey, Kageyama, tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? Pour quand on arrivera à la fin ? »_

Hinata Shouyou est un homme qui a une mission.

(En vérité, c’est un garçon avec un seau, mais ces deux choses sont particulièrement similaires sous l’éclat du soleil d’après-midi.)

Il est le protecteur, la dernière chose qui se tient entre sa famille et le danger, la défense finale contre le mal. Il se tient le long du littoral, silhouette de soldat, chevilles noyées dans l’eau, seau fermement tenu dans une main, avec des yeux qui scannent la faible profondeur de l’eau devant lui, rapide et stable. Ses pieds s’enfoncent dans le sable avec chaque vague qui vient, mais il reste ancré dans le sol. Sa mère a toujours dit qu’il était fort, et c’est important maintenant plus que jamais. Il doit être courageux, rester sur ses gardes. C’est un homme qui a une mission, et c’est la plus importante qu’il ait jamais menée.

L’ennemi ? Méduse.

Roses, translucides, et une menace dont il faut à tout prix se méfier. Il ne peut pas les laisser blesser qui que ce soit, pas sa famille, et surtout pas Natsu. Elle a à peine trois ans, assise sur les genoux de sa mère sous le parasol bleu vif, pas très loin de là où se tient Shouyou. Il est leur protection.

Un flash de couleur, et Shouyou trempe son seau dans l’eau rapidement avant de courir vers le sable et de jeter l’ennemi dans le trou qu’il a creusé plus tôt. Il retourne vers l’eau triomphant, et continue à chercher parmi les vagues tumultueuses.

Le ciel devient rose et or, des taches de lumière saupoudrant ses joues alors que le soleil commence à tremper dans l’horizon. Ça laisse une trace dans l’eau qui s’étend jusqu’à lui. Vaguement, il se demande s’il est seulement possible d’atteindre le bout, ou si le monde va continuer, si l’océan va continuer pour des kilomètres encore jusqu’à ce qu’il complète sa quête de sable. Il se demande ce qu’on pourrait trouver, _Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe à la fin du monde ? _Quel prix attend les gens assez courageux pour faire le saut et continuer à avancer ? Qu’est-ce qu’il leur arrive après la fin ?

Mais ce sont des choses qu’il ne peut pas comprendre -pas encore, tout du moins. Il laisse ses mains se fermer dans l’eau alors qu’il pousse les pensées au loin, écoutant l’appel distant de sa mère. _C’est l’heure de ranger, _dit-elle_, qu’est-ce que tu veux pour le repas ? _

Et puis ça le frappe_. _

Rapide comme l’éclair, aiguisée comme une épée. C’est cent aiguilles qui le piquent, un pleure bruyant, le bazar de larmes chaudes alors qu’elles commencent leur voyage le long de ses joues. Sa main est rouge, blessée par la piqûre de celle qui s’est échappée. Il lâche son seau et court vers sa mère, tremblant et terrifié.

Sa mère le calme rapidement, tient sa main, et dit que tout va bien aller. _Tu es si courageux, _dit-elle,_ mon héros. _

Mais il ne se sent pas un héros. Pas du tout. Il a regardé autre part, a baissé ses défenses, et loupé la méduse. Il a échoué, une erreur qui n’aurait jamais dû arriver.

Shouyou apprend ce qu’est la fierté cet après-midi-là, une épée à double tranchant qui suinte dans ses os et s’y installe comme chez elle. Pour son erreur, il y a une cicatrice qui court le long de la paume de sa main et pour le reste de l’été, il la porte comme une blessure de guerre.

_« Quel genre de promesse ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais le genre qui dure. »_

Quand Shouyou arrive à sa troisième et dernière année à Karasuno, il a toujours l’impression qu’il a encore tellement à faire.

Il y a tellement de choses encore auxquelles il faut penser, de choses qu’il faut voir, tellement de choses non dites et d’actions pas encore faites. Il y a encore des lignes qu’il doit franchir, des ponts qu’il doit construire, des murs qu’il doit faire tomber. Il y a des silences à surmonter, des mains à tenir, des promesses à chuchoter. Il a beaucoup de choses à faire, et même avec son énergie excessive, il commence à se demander s’il va avoir assez de temps.

Le temps. C’est l’ennemi cette fois -sauf qu’il n’y a pas de seau à utiliser comme épée, pas de vagues à utiliser comme boucliers. Il y a juste lui, et le monde entier comme champ de bataille. Il y a des levés de soleil, ses ami.e.s, et toutes les vérités qu’il doit transformer en réalité. Il y a de l’espoir et des doutes persistants, mais l’un arrive toujours à gagner sur l’autre quand il arrive des cas comme celui-ci.

Ses doigts tapotent contre son bureau, ses pieds tapent contre le sol. Il est en anglais, et il devrait vraiment faire attention à ce qu’il se passe mais son esprit est autre part, trop loin pour être rappelé à la salle de classe. Tellement de choses à faire, mais il est toujours là, toujours stagnant quand il y a des royaumes là dehors qu’il doit encore conquérir. Il y a encore des décisions à prendre, des choses pour lesquelles pleurer. Il est à mi-chemin dans sa dernière année, et la cérémonie de remise du diplôme ne pourrait pas être plus proche.

(Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe après la fin ?)

Un morceau de papier se fraie un chemin jusqu’à son bureau, plié en deux. Shouyou regarde à sa droite, rencontre les yeux de Kageyama, en diagonale par rapport à sa place. Ce genre de chose est presque une routine entre eux deux maintenant : l’échange de petites notes en classe, les regards rapides quand le ou la professeur.e dit quelque chose de drôle, les coups d’œil paniqués quand l’un des deux est appelé à réciter et ne connaît pas la réponse (et l’autre ne peut pas aider non plus, parce qu’ils sont tous les deux rester éveillés tard la nuit d’avant à se parler au lieu de travailler), les petits coups d’œil pour être sûr qu’ils vont tous les deux bien. Parfois, Shouyou regarde Kageyama uniquement pour le regarder, et il y a toujours quelque chose qui fait que tout est exactement comme ça devrait être quand il se perd dans le bleu nuit de ses yeux.

Kageyama lui lance un regard pointu, un sourcil levé comme pour demander, Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Shouyou hausse les épaules et offre un sourire faible. Kageyama n’a pas l’air convaincu du tout, et Shouyou sait qu’il a le cœur sur la main mais il commence à se demander quand est-ce que Kageyama a commencé à connaître ses battements de cœur assez bien pour le connaître mieux que qui que ce soit d’autre. Ses yeux vacillent vers le papier avant de se reconcentrer sur Shouyou une nouvelle fois. Il cligne des yeux une fois, puis se retourne vers le professeur.

Il déplie le papier.

_Salut. _

Shouyou laisse un petit sourire relever ses lèvres, et il jette un coup d’œil vers Kageyama. Il y a une très vague teinte rose sur sa peau, là où son menton est posé sur la paume de sa main, le bras soutenu par le bureau. Il regarde droit devant, apparemment concentré sur la leçon mais Shouyou sait que son esprit doit être à des années lumières d’ici. Les gens comme Kageyama ont toujours été fait pour les étoiles, après tout.

Kageyama le surprend en train de le regarder et Shouyou fait un signe de la main en réponse, mimant un petit _hey_ silencieux avec sa bouche. C’est une autre sorte de routine entre eux : de petites salutations quand l’autre ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire, la petite assurance du fait de simplement _être_ là. Il y a le fantôme d’un sourire qui se niche sur les lèvres de Kageyama, et c’est un des préférés de Shouyou. Il est vrai, du genre de ceux qui ressemble au soleil apparaissant derrière les nuages pour la première fois après une longue nuit orageuse. Si Shouyou a de la chance, ce sourire fait partie de leur routine aussi, comme une sorte de final.

Si Shouyou a encore plus de chance, ces routines entre eux peuvent être la première exception à l’inévitabilité que l’humanité a désignée comme le changement. Une constante, au milieu du chaos.

Et entre les années lumières et les minutes qui le gardent sur terre, Shouyou tourne les pages de son cahier et écrit aussi bien qu’il le peut tout en haut. Le titre est clair et il l’observe, satisfait. Il n’a jamais été très bon avec les listes, mais pour ça, il veut bien essayer.

** _LES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT LA FIN DU LYCEE_ **

Une liste non exhaustive par Hinata Shouyou

Shouyou tape son stylo contre son bureau. Il se mord la lèvre, et écrit lentement, la pointe raclant le papier. Il repense à leurs routines à nouveau, aux allées et venues de leurs échanges et aux blagues qu’eux seuls comprennent, des mots uniquement tracés à travers un lien qui ne peux être brisé -leur propre genre de télépathie- et jette un autre regard en direction de Kageyama.

  1. **Accroche-toi à tout ce que tu peux. **

La cloche sonne quelques secondes après qu’il ait fini d’écrire, alors Shouyou range les autres papiers et cahiers dans son bureau. Il devra demander les cours plus tard, et il prie pour que ce soit suffisant pour qu’il ait la moyenne. Il ne peut pas jouer au volley s’il échoue.

Kageyama arrive à son bureau. Il tient un bento parfaitement emballé. « On mange ensemble ? » demande-t-il. Puis il louche sur le papier posé sur le bureau de Shouyou. « Qu’est-ce que tu écrivais ? »

Il répond expressément « Rien ! », attrape le papier et le range dans sa poche. « Ce n’est pas important. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. » Il veut instantanément ravaler ce qu’il vient de dire, parce les choses comme _ne t’inquiète pas pour ça_ ont toujours fait l’opposé, poussant les gens à s’enterrer plus profond dans leur inquiétude. Il se mord l’intérieur de la joue.

Kageyama le regarde, incrédule, mais hoche la tête. Il répond « Okay », mais Shouyou le connaît assez bien pour savoir que la curiosité de Kageyama n’a pas été effacée. Peut-être que Shouyou lui montrera bientôt la liste, quand tout sera plus calme. Peut-être. C’est définitivement une pensée pour un autre jour. Il se demande ce que Kageyama va dire quand il la verra (il pense que ce sera un mélange entre un sourire caché qui suggère une promesse et le doux chuchotement d’un ‘crétin’ qui, au final, est tout aussi affectueux).

« Alors, tu veux manger où aujourd’hui ? Sur le toit ou sous l’arbre ? »

Shouyou penche la tête et se baisse pour prendre son repas. Il fait un bruit en réfléchissant puis dit « Toit. On a mangé dehors hier. »

Ils quittent la classe ensemble, et Shouyou lui parle de ce film qu’il a regardé avec Natsu hier, et comment la princesse était la vraie héroïne à la fin. Kageyama écoute, tout le chemin jusqu’au toit et il intervient ici et là, à chaque fois aux bons moments. Il a toujours écouté Shouyou, peu importe la longueur de ses monologues ou à quel point les détails sont flous. Kageyama ne lui demande jamais d’arrêter de parler dans les moments comme celui-là, et Shouyou a toujours apprécié ça à propos de lui.

Il sourit parfois, quand Shouyou dit quelque chose qui l’amuse suffisamment. Et s’il est honnête avec lui-même, ses sourires sont une merveille du monde.

Assez tôt la conversation tourne au volley - c’est toujours le cas, d’une certaine façon, parce que c’est le fil qui les connecte dans une amitié improbable, la connexion qui s’est installée dans leurs os même- et il y a une lueur dans les yeux de Kageyama quand Shouyou mentionne la prochaine compétition. Pointu et mortel et _fier_, Shouyou a appris que c’est le regard qu’il a quand Kageyama veut vraiment quelque chose -et quand il sait qu’il va l’avoir.

Kageyama le regarde, et ça vide ses poumons de tout air « On va gagner. »

Shouyou sourit. « Jusqu’au sommet du monde. »

Plus tard, il écrit sur sa liste.

  1. **Va aux nationales, et ne t’arrête pas avant d’avoir atteint le sommet. **

Il y a quelque chose avec les villes suppose Shouyou, qui leurre les gens à l’intérieur avec leurs charmes et leurs merveilles à couper le souffle. Il n’a jamais été un gamin des villes, mais plutôt un enfant de Miyagi qui sait que les étoiles sont plus brillantes là où les gens habitent moins. C’est tout ce qu’il a toujours connu - les petits magasins pleins de choses étranges, les viennoiseries et les charms, les courses où l’on rencontre par hasard de vieux ou vielles ami.es, la dame qui réduit toujours le prix de moitié quand il prend une glace chez elle, et les arbres qui remplissent son monde à la place des bâtiments bétonnés. _Petit garçon_, le vent chuchote tard dans l’après-midi, _ne resteras-tu pas un peu plus longtemps ? _

Mais sûrement, il pense, que l’infinie étendue des lumières de la ville et la frénésie colorée qu’apporte Tokyo doivent être des choses qui méritent qu’on reste pour elles. Ou qu’on y revienne, tout du moins. Les gens vont et viennent, restent et partent, passent de la campagne à un paysage urbain, et Shouyou se demande s’il existe un monde entre les deux. Il a connu les collines et les chemins de terre toute sa vie, mais le vrombissement dans sa cage thoracique bat en même temps que la ville frisonne, et habite ses os parfaitement. Choisir, il en est sûr, va être une décision difficile.

Il ira là où la ville le portera, suivit par les racines de son village d’enfance.

Il y a des universités à Tokyo: c’est à ça que tout se résume. Ça ouvre un monde entièrement nouveau qu’il pourrait s’approprier, et Shouyou sait viser les étoiles. Il n’est pas entièrement sûr de jusqu’où sa carrière dans le volley le portera - à un niveau national, il espère, mais il devra travailler dur pour ça. Il n’est pas un génie, pas comme Kageyama avec la façon dont le ballon bouge exactement où il le veut et c’est quelque chose qu’il comprend (il y avait une remise à la ligne) sans que ça le blesse, mais Shouyou sait ce que c’est de se construire à partir de rien. Il l’a fait presque toute sa vie, et peut être qu’il peut continuer un peu plus.

Des recruteurs et recruteuses vont le regarder cette année. Shouyou sera sous le feu des projecteurs. Il le doit.

Il lâche un souffle, tourne le ballon dans ses mains et le fait rebondir entre ses jambes. Puis il tombe en arrière, ses yeux se fermant quand son dos heurte le sol du gymnase. Le son des balles de volley est réconfortant à sa façon -un écho de vieux amis et de nouveaux, de souvenirs partagés, d’invincibilité. Il inspire et expire, doucement, et il peut entendre les premières années se bousculer, le début du rangement et de ceux qui rentrent à la maison. S’il se concentre, il peut entendre la mélodie d’une balle tournée trois fois puis jetée en l’air pour être frappée par une force inarrêtable. Un service de la mort, s’il devait le nommer, et il porte son rythme avec familiarité comme un vielle chanson préférée.

Le ballon frappe le sol, il prend le grognement de Kageyama comme un son de satisfaction, et il se demande comment fonctionne son ami à l’intérieur. Si le cœur de Shouyou bat différemment autour de_ personnes comme Kageyam_a, alors c’est une toute autre discussion. Si sa main tremble d’être tenue quand il rentrent ensemble parfois -assez souvent, pour dire la vérité- alors c’est une question à se poser plus tard. Et à propos de penser à embrasser un garçon aux yeux de la couleur de la nuit, c’est _définitivement_ un autre sujet.

Il n’a pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Kageyama a trouvé une place sur le sol à côté de lui, respirant profondément et la peau brodée de sueur. Il y a un tout petit point de contact entre leur bras, mais Shouyou n’en pense rien.

« Hey, Kageyama, » dit Shouyou doucement. Il ne peut plus entendre personne; ils ont déjà tous dû partir se changer. « Qu’est-ce que tu penses qu’il arrivera cette année ? »

Kageyama grogne, et Shouyou se demande si ses yeux sont fermés aussi. Il a toujours été meilleur à ce truc de méditation que Shouyou ne l’est et ne le sera jamais. Shouyou n’a jamais été fait pour l’immobilité, pour l’adoucissement du monde autour de lui, choisissant plutôt la précipitation qui vient avec les mouvements constants. La concentration de Kageyama ne se brise jamais vraiment. C’est juste une de ces choses à propos de Kageyama, que Shouyou est venu à apprendre.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Kageyama. Shouyou peut l’entendre bouger sur le sol, peut-être se rapprocher, à en juger par la façon dont la chaleur grandit sur sa peau. « Les choses arriveront toujours. »

« Je sais, » dit Shouyou. Les lumières fluorescentes l’éblouissent à travers ses paupières, un blanc qui s’infiltre. Il soupire. « Je voulais juste dire, je ne sais pas, qu’est-ce que tu penses qu’il arrivera cette année ? A nous, je veux dire ? Est-ce que tu penses qu’on va changer ? »

Il renifle. « Je doute que tu puisses devenir meilleur en service. »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » s’exclame Shouyou. « Tu _sais_ que je n’ai pas loupé un seul service cette année. Je deviens meilleur. » Il lève une main en l’air. « Je voulais parler de nous. Pas -pas du volley. »

Et ce n’est pas comme s’ils n’avaient jamais parlés d’eux même avant, deux personnes avec une camaraderie qui est une force à ne pas sous-estimer, un marché qui ne peut être brisé. Ils ont parlé de leur futur une ou deux fois, mais toujours vaguement et rien de plus que l’habituel _on se rencontrera sur le terrain, que ce soit ensemble ou l’un contre l’autre _et une promesse silencieuse de_ mais plutôt ensemble, alors reste avec moi s’il te plaît. _

« On sera toujours amis, idiot, si c’est ce à quoi tu penses,» lui dit Kageyama, un peu timidement. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour des choses comme ça. » _Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous._« Si tout doit changer, je te donnerais quelque chose de constant. »

« Et qu’est-ce que ça serait ? »

« Nous, » dit-il, « ensemble. »

Avec ça, Shouyou cligne et ouvre les yeux et laisse la lumière entrer. Il trouve Kageyama allongé à côté de lui, le corps relaxé et la respiration constante, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Mais il ne regarde pas en face comme le faisait Shouyou; à la place, il regarde droit dans les yeux de Shouyou, avec quelque chose dans son regard qui ne peux pas être lu, au bord de totalement autre chose. Il a ce regard parfois, mais Shouyou n’a jamais vraiment été capable de le comprendre, malgré sa grande connaissance des expressions et des inflexions de la voix de Kageyama. Il se demande ce qu’il pense.

« Hey, Kageyama, » répète Shouyou, mais plus fort cette fois. Kageyama n’arrête pas de le regarder, intense et paré de la teinte de bleu préférée de Shouyou. Un garçon de minuit, avec une couronne de roi sur la tête et une cape accrochée à ses épaules. Dans une autre vie, un prince destiné à régner sur des royaumes. « Je pense que j’aimerais ça. »

(Peut-être, dans cette même autre vie, que Shouyou pourrait être son chevalier, et ils gouverneraient ensemble, se battant dos à dos mais toujours, _toujours_ du même côté du champ de bataille.)

Kageyama respire doucement, avant de bouger doucement sa main là où celle de Shouyou est posée. Il lie leurs doigts ensemble, et Shouyou regarde la façon dont un rose léger colore ses traits, comme le soleil qui commence à se coucher. Peut-être qu’il rougit, ou bien ce n’est que la chaleur. Shouyou n’ose pas rêver, alors il préfère penser que c’est la dernière solution, peut-être.

Shouyou serre sa main, et il soupire. Il pense à quelque chose qu’il pourrait possiblement écrire sur sa liste, mais change d’avis. Il ravale les idées de confession, attrape ses_ je t’aime_avant qu’ils ne puissent s’échapper dans un souffle. Les affaires du cœur comme celle-ci n’attendent pas pour des garçons de minuit qui ne se doutent de rien, et Shouyou ne veut pas ramener l’aurore tout de suite.

À la place, il ferme ses yeux à nouveau et respire.

  1. **Remercie celles et ceux qui t’ont aidé. **

« Tu n’as vraiment pas à faire ça, tu sais, » dit Yachi alors qu’ils entrent dans le café, et une petite cloche sonne au-dessus de leurs têtes alors que la porte s’ouvre et se ferme. Le printemps les suit à l’intérieur, des pétales sauvages voletant dedans, poussées par un coup de vent. Il a toujours aimé ce genre de temps, l’entre-deux d’une saison changeante. « J’aime t’apprendre des choses. C’est vraiment amusant. »

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c’est facile, » répond simplement Shouyou. Ils font tous les deux la queue maintenant, même s’il connaissent ce que prendra l’autre assez bien, après les nombreux après-midis passés penchés au-dessus de signes japonais ou de lettres anglaises, d’algèbre et de chimie et de mots incompréhensibles qui s’entrecroisent. La compagnie est toujours appréciée malgré tout, et ils se tiennent debout ensemble, comme ils l’ont toujours fait. « En plus, je te dois ça depuis longtemps, je pense. »

Ils commandent leurs boissons et une part de gâteau à partager, et prennent place près des fenêtres. Tous les arbres et les plantes ont fleuris maintenant, des roses clairs et des verts remplissant le paysage complètement. Shouyou sourit au monde derrière la glace, et sait qu’on est chez soi partout où l’on fait sa maison, mais qu’il y aura toujours quelque chose d’inébranlable à propos de l’endroit où l’on a grandi.

« Alors, » commence Yachi. Elle prend un morceau du gâteau et fredonne. 

« Alors, » répète Shouyou.

« Et bien, tu vois... » dit-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui fait penser qu’elle va peut-être dire quelque chose d’important, mais Shouyou n’arrive pas à trouver ce qu’elle semble chercher. Elle le regarde comme si elle allait commencer une conversation qui ne va pas être des plus confortable. Elle soupire, « Je parlais à Kageyama l’autre jour. »

Il cligne des yeux. « À propos de quoi ? Parce que si c’est pour le contrôle d’anglais de l’autre jour, je te _jure_ que ce n’est pas de ma faute s’il a mal interprété parce que je lui ai dit que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les papillons mais il _insistait_ pour dire que c’était à propos des pierres et j’ai essayé de lui dire, j’ai vraiment essayé, mais tu sais comment il est parfois et _honnêtement, Yachi_ -»

« Hinata, » l’interrompt-elle gentiment, une légère tape sur son bras. Elle secoue la tête, un sourire lâche sur ses lèvres, avec les traces d’une affection exaspérée qui a grandi seulement avec les années. « Je ne parle pas de ça. Quoiqu’on va probablement devoir réviser ça au cas où ça se trouve dans l’examen final, mais pas maintenant. »

« Oh, » dit-il, et il y a un battement dans sa poitrine pour des raisons qu’il ne peut pas vraiment expliquer. « Alors qu’à dit Kageyama ? »

Là, elle se mort la lèvre doucement. Ses yeux se tournent brièvement vers la fenêtre, et depuis le temps qu’il l’a connaît il prend ça comme des signes de nervosité. Il n’y a jamais eu beaucoup de chose qui ne l’ont pas effrayée, mais elle est devenue plus courageuse avec les années, et il l’assimile à la façon dont on laisse les meilleures fleurs fleurir plus longtemps.

« Lui diras-tu un jour ? »

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils ont cette conversation, et il sait qu’à moins que sa réponse soit oui, ce ne sera pas la dernière. Il va juste devoir faire avec ses doutes une fois de plus, parce que pour commencer, il n’est toujours pas sûr de quoi faire à propos de la chose.

« Ça fait quelque temps que tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, et ce n’est pas une question -pas plus que la façon dont il grimace un peu quand il pense à comment _quelque temps_ c’est étendu à _une année entière_, des mois à simplement attendre et à glisser des petits gestes affectueux et espérer que quelqu’un d’autre fasse le premier pas pour eux. « Tu ne penses pas qu’il est temps de lui dire ? »

« Il n’y a rien à dire, » grommelle-t-il, baissant les yeux quand Yachi n’a absolument pas l’air convaincue. Peut-être que c’est le problème avec le fait d’avoir des ami.es proches, après tout, il pense, parce qu’ils et elles te connaissant assez bien pour avoir parfois l’impression que tu n’as pas à penser pour toi même. « En plus, » il continue, touillant sa tasse de chocolat chaud (il a pris du café une fois, et il était beaucoup trop énergique et Kageyama ne l’a jamais laissé oublier ça), « c’est _Kageyama_. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais une chance. Et on quitte le lycée cette année, il n’y a pas- les choses ne vont pas changer et c’est trop tard pour ce genre de choses, de toute façon. »

« C’est peut-être trop tard, » dit Yachi, « mais c’est peut-être aussi trop tôt pour commencer à penser comme ça. » Elle boit une gorgée de sa boisson, et de l’écume s’amasse au-dessus de sa lèvre du haut avant qu’elle ne s’essuie la bouche. « Et tu penses vraiment que tu n’as aucune chance ? C’est ce dont je voulais vraiment te parler, de toute façon. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle pose ses coudes sur la table, s’approchant un peu. Le reste du monde devient flou derrière elle, et Shouyou se concentre attentivement sur ce qu’elle dit ensuite. « Tu devrais vraiment écouter la façon dont il parle de toi. Il donne l’impression que tu as construit tout l’univers mais que tu as décidé de rester, et c’est un peu, enfin, c’est un peu mignon en fait. Sans mentionner que tu es le seul dont il parle. »

Sa bouche est soudainement très, très sèche. « Ouais, quand il m’appelle ‘crétin’, » murmure-t-il en baissant la tête dans sa manche pour cacher son rougissement.

Elle soupire, et pose sa tasse sur la table délicatement. « Tu veux savoir ce qu’il m’a dit ? »

Raide, il acquiesce.

« _Parfois on dirait qu’il fait une courte avec le soleil._ » cite Yachi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres « _Il est quelque chose de solaire. »_

« Solaire, » répète-t-il doucement, en mimant les mots. « _Quelque chose de solaire_. Je ne- Yachi, qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec mes sentiments ? »

Yachi a toujours eu la patience d’une sainte, et même à cet instant elle n’abandonne pas encore. « Il pense que tu es comme le soleil, Hinata. Et les gens comme lui -les gens qui ont appris à vivre dans l’ombre- de mon expérience, ce sont ceux qui aspirent le plus au soleil. »

Shouyou replie ses doigts, mais il reste silencieux. Un silence lourd résonne dans l’air, atténué mais fragile, et il n’est pas certains des mots qu’il pourrait utiliser pour remplir le vide.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit maintenant, » dit Yachi, les mots doux et persistants, et ils flottent dans l’air et libère l’espace. « Mais penses-y juste, okay ? Avant que l’année ne se termine ? »

_Accroche-toi à tout ce que tu peux. _

Il acquiesce, et offre un sourire en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse. « Okay, » il accepte, mais il ne se sent pas si certain. Son estomac se sent toujours bizarre quand il pense à se _confesser_, de la même façon que les mots ont toujours été bons dans sa tête mais semblent sortir dans un chaos quand il veut leur donner vie. Kageyama a toujours eu une façon de le comprendre, _avec ou sans mots_, mais c’est une de ces choses qui doit être dite avec clarté. Kageyama le mérite bien.

Et peut être qu’un jour il aura le courage d’ajouter se confesser à sa liste de choses à faire, mais pour l’instant, il se contente d’un arrière-goût.

(Hinata Shouyou n’a jamais été du genre à se contenter, mais il fait de ça une petite exception. Il semble toujours faire des exceptions quand Kageyama Tobio est impliqué, de toute façon.)

« Où est-ce que tu vas aller, après le lycée ? » lui demande-t-il, dans un changement de sujet. Yachi a toujours été la meilleure d’entre eux, une fille intelligente avec des rêves à porter et le cœur pour les suivre. Son travail pourrait l’emmener tout autour du monde, à des endroits auxquels Shouyou peut seulement rêver. Il y a des endroits plus ancrés que Miyagi, et il pense à la façon dont il y a des villes avec des lignes d’horizon si hautes dans le ciel qu’elles peuvent t’aider à toucher le soleil. Il pense à Tokyo, à New York, à Paris, à des villes où l’on s’élève et des villes où l’on tombe. Il se demande si elle trouvera un chez soi dans l’une d’entre elle.

« Quelque part de nouveau, » dit-elle, assez vague pour insinuer qu’elle n’y a pas pensé plus que lui. Et puis elle sourit, un peu tristement, un peu nostalgique, « Quelque part loin, probablement. »

« Tu vas me manquer, » dit-il, parce qu’il sait qu’ils ont toujours été destinés à des endroits différents, et qu’elle est tellement plus qu’une _manager de volley-ball._ « Mais tu feras de grandes choses, où que tu sois. »

« Merci, » lui dit-elle, et son regard se fait plus tendre. « Et quand tu arriveras aux nationales, parce que je sais que tu y arriveras, envoies-moi des tickets au moins, oui ? Je serais ta plus grande fan. »

Et à ça Shouyou lui sourit, plus fort cette fois ci. « Et je serais le tient, bien sûr. »

Son téléphone vibre sur la table, et Yachi y jette un coup d’œil rapide. « Ah, » dit-elle, une excuse s’étalant sur ses joues, « Je dois y aller. J’ai rendez-vous avec Kiyoko-chan à la gare. » Il y a quelque chose de plus lumineux en elle maintenant, et il peut sentir son excitation.

« Vas-y alors, » lui dit Shouyou, et il voit un rayon de soleil dans ses yeux. « Et dit lui bonjour de ma part, okay ? Et de venir nous rendre visite bientôt ! »

« Je le ferais. » Yachi lui sourit, radieuse et lumineuse et ça le ramène à quand ils étaient jeunes: un peu plus effrayés mais plus excitables, un garçon et une fille essayant de s’emparer du monde, les échos des doutes d’une mère bientôt effacés par le dévouement chaleureux d’une équipe.

Ils quittent le café ensemble, et Shouyou la remercie encore une fois pour _tout, tu sais que je n’en serais pas ici sans toi_, et elle l’enlace fort, une promesse pour demain et des jours qui ne se finiront jamais. Shouyou agite la main quand elle part, puis enfonce ses poings dans les poches de sa veste.

Il y a toujours eu quelque chose dans l’air du printemps qui le rend calme et serein, ses jours ne semblent plus aussi comptés et ses nuits encore moins. Il inspire tout ça et compte jusqu’à 20 avant de laisser aller, la piqure dans sa poitrine lui rappelant presque quelque chose d’autre. Il prend les routes qu’il connaît, et la familiarité courbe ses pas. Shouyou se demande comment ça sera, quand une nouvelle vie commencera avec du béton qu’il ne reconnaît pas et des trains qui mènent à des mondes différents. _Reviens à la maison_, lui chantent les oiseaux, _mais pars si tu le dois. _

Dans sa poche, la liste reste intouchée mais pas oubliée, attendant que plus soit écrit.

Les mois passent gentiment, et Shouyou se retrouve entre les saisons, le monde entre le printemps et l’été, retenant son souffle alors que le vent se réchauffe un peu plus. Les compétitions interlycées approchent vite, une semaine à deux pas d’ici, et les entraînements sont devenus encore plus intenses.

Un jour particulièrement fatiguant, Shouyou décide d’inscrire quelque chose d’autre sur sa liste.

  1. **Achète des beignets à la viande aux premières années, parce-ce que c’est ce que les terminales avant toi ont toujours fait. **

Il marche avec eux jusqu’à la supérette de Ukai, et leur en distribue un à chacun. Ils portent des expressions reconnaissantes, fatiguées, et il leur dit que la nourriture leur permettra définitivement de se sentir mieux et que ça a toujours fonctionné pour lui. Il en passe aux premières, aussi, parce que ce sera leur tour quand le mois tombera.

« C’est vraiment gentil de ta part, » commente Yamaguchi. Il a beaucoup changé depuis ses débuts, de silencieux à audacieux, mais n’a jamais vraiment perdu sa gentillesse. « Même si, je dois demander, qu’est ce qui t’a poussé à faire ça ? »

Shouyou bafouille « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal avec le fait de leur acheter de la nourriture ? Tu le fais tout le temps ! »

« Et bien, oui, parce que je suis le _capitaine_. C’est mon travail de faire en sorte que tout le monde dans l’équipe aille bien, » répond-il, un sourire taquin. « Tu as perdu un pari avec Kageyama ou quoi ? »

Il boude. « Et je suis le vice-capitaine ! Je ne peux pas acheter des beignets à la viande aux premières années de bonté de cœur ? »

À ça, Yamaguchi rit. « Je ne doute pas de ta bonté, mais je sais aussi que tu es presque aussi pauvre que moi à cause de cette fois où on a décidé de se faire un karaoké. »

Il soupire avec nostalgie au souvenir. Yamaguchi et lui avaient chanté toutes les chansons qu’ils connaissaient, et leurs voix étaient terriblement éraillées au moment où ils sont partis. « C’était vraiment sympa, et je n’ai toujours aucun regret. »

« Moi non plus, » dit Yamaguchi, « mais tu n’as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je te l’ai dit, » dit Shouyou, « J’en avait juste envie. Les terminales l’ont toujours fait, et je me suis dit que c’était mon tour, aussi. »

« Hm, » pense Yamaguchi, un son entre les mots. « C’est bien réfléchi, Hinata » Shouyou le regarde alors qu’il frappe dans un caillou près de ses pieds, dérapant sur le côté. Les premières années se chamaillent dans le fond, un son familier. « On va vraiment partir bientôt, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, » répond-t-il, et les mots sonnent imprécis sur sa langue. Comme un accord à propos de quelque chose qui n’est pas vraiment encore là. Sa voix est plus douce, quand il dit, « Je suis super excité, mais c’est vraiment effrayant, aussi. »

« Je sais, » chuchote Yamaguchi. Les secondes saluent de la main alors qu’ils commencent la route pour rentrer chez eux, et les deux sont laissés sous les étoiles. Shouyou a toujours pensé que les taches de rousseur de Yamaguchi semblaient appartenir au ciel avec elles. Un garçon pour les constellations, avec une carte juste sur sa peau. Yamaguchi Tadashi est comme le début de tout, de serveur à capitaine. « Je ne veux rien perdre si tôt. »

Combien exactement Yamaguchi a à perdre, Shouyou ne sait pas. Peut-être qu’il ne le saura jamais, parce que peu importe à quel point on connaît bien une personne il y aura toujours des choses qui resteront personnelles. _Cachées_, du reste du monde. Là est une étendue qui court plus profondément que le noir.

Il pense aux siens à la place: sa mère et sa sœur, un _chez soi _et tout ce qu’il a toujours connu, son vélo, sa toute première équipe et tout ce que Karasuno représente pour lui, ses ami.e.s et leur soutient, la façon dont le soleil se lève au-dessus des montagnes, de bleu à rose à orange, et comment ça lui rappelle l’uniforme qu’il porte avec fierté, même Kageyama. _Surtout_ Kageyama. Shouyou ne veut pas perdre ce qu’ils ont et tout le reste, pas maintenant, pas bientôt, jamais.

« Pas encore, » dit Shouyou. Puis plus fort, _plus clairement_, parce qu’il ne veut pas manquer l’importunité, « Pas encore. On n’a rien à perdre déjà. Pour l’instant, notre meilleur pari est de continuer à avancer, continuer à jouer. » Il se tourne vers Yamaguchi, et sourit. « C’est ce qu’on fait de mieux, après tout. »

Quand Yamaguchi sourit et à l’air aux anges, Shouyou le prend pour une affirmation.

_« Tu es prêt ? »_

_Un poing en rencontre un autre, deux battements de cœur se synchronisent. _

_« Si je suis là, tu es invincible. »_

  1. **Relève-toi toujours, peu importe combien de fois il le faudra. **

Ils perdent après le troisième match aux éliminatoires de l’interlycée, et l’après-midi trouve alors Shouyou et Kageyama sur le terrain de course de l’école avec le soleil disparaissant en toile de fond. Ils courent et crient leur frustration pour que le paradis l’entende, la piqure comme une méduse fuyante, et quand la nuit tombe, c’est à travers des échanges de souffles qu’ils font les promesses sans mots d’être meilleurs demain.

_Où vas-tu ? _

Il court sur la route, le souffle à moitié coupé, quand Kageyama aligne ses pas aux siens.

« Hey, » salut Shouyou joyeusement, et il ne ralentit pas. Ils ont toujours su garder le rythme de l’autre, après tout.

Kageyama fait un signe de tête, un peu timide. « Salut. »

Shouyou fredonne une chanson qu’il a entendu à la radio. Kageyama reste silencieux à côté de lui, et Shouyou a à moitié envie de lui demander ce qu’il fait là, mais il sait aussi ne pas remettre en question les bonnes choses. Souviens-toi de ta chance, et apprend quand la laissez aller.

Ils courent le long de la rivière, et le vent est froid sur ses jambes malgré la chaleur, les nuages s’écartant dans le ciel pour laisser passer les rayons à flot. L’eau se précipite, indifférente et assez bruyante pour eux deux. Ils ont couru sur ce chemin trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter, ils ont la route écrite sur le dos de leurs mains, mais l’air qu’ils respirent est toujours nouveau, toujours une raison de revenir.

_Où vas-tu ?_

« Hey, Kageyama, » dit Shouyou, lui jetant un regard en coin.

Kageyama hoche la tête pour signifier qu’il l’a entendu. Shouyou observe la pente de son nez, la ligne de sa mâchoire, les minuscules jets de taches de rousseur sur le haut de ses joues, la façon dont le soleil se prend dans ses cheveux. Des lumières matinales dansent sur son visage, et il est tellement beau pour un garçon de minuit.

Les choses ont toujours été simples avec Kageyama. Ils sont en compétition, ils courent et font la course, ils se chamaillent plus souvent que pas, ils mangent ensemble à midi, et ça n’a jamais vraiment été difficile pour eux de se parler. Leur propre sorte de télépathie. Une façon de se comprendre sans mots, de parler avec seulement des regards et des actions. Des battements de cœurs synchronisés, des salutations faciles.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, » dit simplement Shouyou.

Kageyama s’arrête brusquement. Il regarde Shouyou avec de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et un rougissement fleurit sur ses joues.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, clignant des yeux. « Qu’est-ce que- qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, » réitère-t-il. Shouyou penche la tête, haussant les épaules. « Je pensais juste que tu devais le savoir. Je ne te l’ai vraiment jamais dit avant ? »

« Non, » dit Kageyama, et il a le regard fixe sur le sol. « J’aurais- Je m’en serais souvenu. »

« Eh bien, » dit Shouyou, se rapprochant, « maintenant tu le sais. Tu n’as pas besoin de dire que je suis ton meilleur ami ou quoi que ce soit comme ça, bien sûr, ça ne dépend que de toi, mais je pensais juste que je devais te dire que c’est ce que tu es pour moi. »

Quand Kageyama garde son regard rivé sur le sol, Shouyou commence à s’agiter. Peut-être que c’est autre chose à propos de lui, et c’est que les mots sortent plus vite sans filtre quand il est nerveux.

« Je veux dire, ça va, bien sûr. J’ai eu beaucoup d’ami.e.s, tu sais, mais je pensais juste, et —on est plutôt proche, n’est-ce pas ? Et tu me comprends parfois quand personne d’autre ne le peux, et des fois tu me fais me sentir tout _gwahh_ à l’intérieur et tu comprends. Je sais pas, ça signifie beaucoup ? Mais comme je l’ai dit, tu n’as pas besoin de le retourner-»

« Hinata, » dit Kageyama doucement.

« - et _ça va vraiment_ si tu ne me vois pas comme ton meilleur ami aussi, je comprendrais. Vraiment, je le ferais. Alors. Bon, tu penses qu’on pourrait continuer ? Il va faire super chaud bientôt-»

« Hinata. »

« - et là on va tous les deux être tout transpirant, pas que ça me gêne vraiment, mais_ c’est_l’été, alors ce sera encore pire. Et j’ai prévu de courir un peu plus, et tu peux venir avec moi. Encore une fois, _c’est si tu veux_-»

« Hinata, imbécile, ferme-la juste une seconde, veux-tu ? » interrompt Kageyama, et ça fonctionne bien.

Shouyou ferme la bouche. « Oh. Uh. Okay. »

Kageyama ne le regarde toujours pas, cependant. Il ferme les poings et inspire. « Tu es mon meilleur ami, aussi. » marmonne-t-il, « alors tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, d’accord ? »

« Vraiment ? » dit Shouyou, et son visage s’illumine. La nervosité disparaît instantanément. « Vraiment, Kageyama ? Je suis ton meilleur ami ? »

« Crétin, » dit encore Kageyama, et ses joues sont rouges. Ses yeux volent vers Shouyou très brièvement avant de retourner vers le sol à nouveau, clairement embarrassés. « Ne me fais pas regretter de l’avoir dit. »

« Alors c’est vrai ? Je suis ta personne préférée ? » chantonne Shouyou, et il sautille sur ses pieds.

« Je n’ai jamais dit ça, » réplique Kageyama. Il rougit furieusement.

« Mais c’est ce que ça veut _dire_, » lui répond Shouyou. « Je suis ta personne préférée ! »

Kageyama ne le nie pas, toutefois, alors Shouyou prend ça pour une victoire.

« Hm, » il chantonne, tapotant l’épaule de Kageyama et souriant aussi effrontément que possible. « Ne t’inquiète pas, Kageyama-kun. Tu es ma personne préférée, aussi. »

Si c’est possible, le visage de Kageyama devient encore plus rouge.

« Idiot, » dit-il, mais ce n’est rien d’autre qu’affectueux. Sa main se lève pour cacher son sourire, mais Shouyou le trouve quand même. Il regarde vers le ciel. « Est ce qu’on peut se remettre à courir maintenant ? S’il te plaît ? »

Shouyou sourit, et il commence à courir à peine une seconde plus tard. « On fait la course jusqu’à la fin de la rivière ! Le perdant doit acheter des beignets à la viande ! » crie-t-il dans le vent, riant. Il peut entendre Kageyama l’appeler, mais ses pas le rattrapent rapidement.

_Où vas-tu ? _

Shouyou finit par gagner à la dernière seconde, tombant dans l’herbe avec des éclairs dans sa poitrine. Ça fait du bien, comme s’il laissait partir tout ce qu’il a sur le cœur. Des souffles qu’il ne savait pas qu’il retenait. Une cage thoracique s’agrandissant, un cœur battant, et il devient juste un peu plus doré.

Kageyama lui tend un beignet à la viande, s’effondrant sur le banc avec des inspirations profondes. « Tient, » dit-il. « Et joyeux anniversaire, au fait. »

Shouyou a un grand sourire. « Aw, Kageyama, tu t’en es souvenu ! »

« Tu penses que j’oublierais l’anniversaire de mon meilleur ami ? »

Ils partagent un sourire à ça, et Shouyou sent quelque chose de chaud dans sa poitrine. Comme des papillons, peut-être, remplissant son intérieur jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste qu’assez de bonheur pour durer toute une vie. Et peut-être même, aussi, à travers tout ce qui pourrait se trouver sur son chemin. Il veut se sentir comme ça tout le temps.

« Attend, tu ne m’as pas laissé gagner parce que c’est mon anniversaire n’est-ce-pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » et le sourire ne vacille pas du tout. Shouyou pense qu’il aimerait bien voir Kageyama sourire tout le temps, aussi.

Il inspire, et étire ses bras. Shouyou élève sa main là où le soleil se tient dans le ciel, l’atteignant presque mais pas tout à fait. _Quelque chose de solaire_, a dit Yachi. Il se demande si Kageyama pense toujours le même chose de lui. S’il pensera toujours la même chose dans les années à venir.

Le temps coule entre ses doigts, les jours tombent comme des dominos, et il n’est pas sûr d’être capable de garder le rythme.

« Attention, » prévient Kageyama, mais c’est sans enthousiasme, taquin. « Si tu penses trop fort, tu vas te faire mal. »

Shouyou lui donne un léger coup de poing dans le bras. « Abruti. »

Kageyama lève les yeux au ciel, bien qu’il n’en transparaisse rien d’autre que de l’affection. Ce regard est plus fréquent ces jours-ci. « Crétin. »

« Idiot. »

« Stupide. »

« Hey, c’est de la triche, tu as copié mon insulte. » boude Shouyou.

« Je ne l’ai pas fait. »

« Si, tu l’as fait, » dit Shouyou, secouant la tête. « Tu ne peux même pas être original. Quelle honte, Tobio, _quelle honte_. »

Kageyama bafouille, prenant instantanément une vive teinte rouge. « Tu- _crétin_-» dit-il, et il pose sa main sur la joue de Shouyou pour le repousser.

Shouyou rit. « Hey- Je plaisante, je plaisante ! »

Il souffle et croise les bras, le visage tourné dans l’autre direction pour calmer la rougeur de ses joues. « Je vais te tuer, » marmonne Kageyama.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il facilement. Shouyou finit son beignet à la viande quand une pensée lui vient. « Hey, hey, puisqu’on est meilleurs amis, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t’appeler Tobio ? »

Le regard meurtrier de Kageyama aurait plus d’effet s’il ne rougissait pas tant. « Non, » dit-il sévèrement. « Non, absolument pas. »

« Tobio ! » dit Shouyou bruyamment. « Tobio, Tobio, _Tobio_-»

« La ferme, » dit Kageyama, « _Shouyou_. »

Et _oh_. Parce que maintenant son intérieur est tout emmêlé et son visage est incroyablement chaud et pourquoi, _pourquoi_ est-ce que son nom sonne comme s’il appartenait à cet endroit, avec Kageyama-

« Tu vois ? » marmonne Kageyama. « Maintenant tu comprends. »

Shouyou secoue la tête et le reste de ses sentiments. « Nope, » dit-il obstinément. « Je vais quand même t’appeler Tobio. »

« Non. »

« S’il-te-plaît ? » boude Shouyou. « Allez, ce sera, comme, un test de notre amitié. »

« Toujours non, » dit Kageyama.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Shouyou. « Je veux dire, ça sera peut-être un peu bizarre au début, oui, mais on va tous les deux finir par s’y habituer, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Non, ce n’est pas ça. » Kageyama fuit ses yeux, soufflant. « Tu es juste- Ça sonne vraiment- »

Shouyou penche la tête. « Ça sonne quoi ? »

Les oreilles de Kageyama deviennent roses, et il secoue sa tête. « Oublie,» dit Kageyama. Puis il soupire, regardant ses mains. « Tu sais quoi ? Ok. _D’accord_. Tu peux m’appeler Tobio -Mais seulement des fois, okay ? Je ne pense pas - je ne pense pas que je le supporterais si c’était tout le temps. Juste si c’est important. »

Shouyou hoche la tête, satisfait. « Mais et si c’est toujours important ? » le taquine-t-il. « Te parler l’est toujours. »

« Ne soit pas bête, » grommelle Kageyama, mais la tension fond sur ses épaules.

Shouyou hausse les épaules et déglutit. « Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu peux m’appeler Shouyou, aussi, si tu veux. »

« Shouyou, » dit Kageyama lentement. Et voilà ces sentiments à nouveau, le long de sa colonne vertébrale et dans ses os, autour de sa cage thoracique et à travers ses veines. Le picotement de quelque chose, d’une chaleur. « Shouyou, » répète-t-il, et il le dit avec attention, comme si c’était quelque chose de fragile et d’important. Le nom de Shouyou a l’air en sécurité avec lui, comme s’il s’était déjà trouvé un chez lui.

Shouyou hoche la tête. « Tobio. » Et il sourit, aussi grand que possible. Kageyama le lui retourne avec un petit sourire. Une inspiration pour une infinité de demain. « Alors, » dit-il. « Tu veux faire la course à nouveau ? Peut-être que je te laisserais gagner. »

Kageyama renifle. « Comme si j’allais te laisser faire ça. Je vais te battre à plate couture et honnêtement. »

« Tu peux essayer, alors, » dit Shouyou, souriant. Sa poitrine s’étend, et il sent son propre cœur se synchroniser avec un autre. « Prêt ? »

_Où vas-tu ? _

« Toujours. »

En quelques secondes, ils sont partis, et ils laissent le reste du monde dans la poussière. Hinata Shouyou à 18 ans, et est prêt à conquérir le monde dans un orage, déjà à mi-chemin du ciel.

_Et que feras-tu pour y arriver ? _

  1. **Va n’importe où. Partout. Jusqu’en haut du monde, aussi longtemps qu’il sera avec toi. Fait tout ce qu’il faut pour y arriver. **

Shouyou trébuche alors qu’il court en haut de la colline, et lâche un rire dans l’air frais de l’été. Une toute nouvelle saison est ici, prête à être conquise, et il le fait avec les bras grands ouverts et de nouveaux bleus. Il ralentit quand il arrive tout en haut, absorbant la vue avec un cœur sauvage battant dans sa poitrine.

Le reste de sa ville s’étend devant lui, des petits cubes au loin, des arbres fleurissants sous ses yeux. Le soleil commence son retour à la maison, et le vent rattrape son rythme. Un événement de ville natale, et il se demande si Tokyo a des vues comme celle-ci. Si les bâtiments et les lumières artificielles ne pourraient jamais répliquer la façon dont les rayons de soleil persistants attrapent le monde devant lui. Les lumières néons multicolores pour la ville sont sans aucun doute autre chose, mais différents types de beauté appellent différentes choses.

« Grand frère ! » crie Natsu, soufflante et les joues rouges, souriant d’une oreille à l’autre. Elle court jusqu’à ses côtés, sautant de là où elle se trouve pour avoir une meilleure vue. « Porte moi ! »

Et Shouyou obéit. Il se baisse sur les genoux pour qu’elle grimpe sur son dos, ses bras se fermant autour de son cou alors qu’il tient ses jambes. Elle pose son menton sur le haut de sa tête et hoquète devant la vue.

« Tu es déjà si lourde, » la taquine-t-il gentiment. « Qu’est-ce que tu manges ? »

« J’essaie juste d’être plus grande que toi, » répond-elle, et il peut sentir son sourire fier. « Je ne pense pas que ce sera trop difficile, en fait. »

Shouyou rit doucement, offensé. « Où est ton respect, hein ? » Il adoucit sa prise sur ses jambes et fait semblant de la lâcher, riant quand elle crie. « C’est ce que tu mérites. »

Elle boude. « Je dirais à maman que tu m’as fait tomber, et elle ne te laissera plus jouer au volley. »

Il hoquète. « Tu ne le ferais pas. »

« Ça tu ne le sais pas. »

« Okay, okay, » dit-il, riant à moitié. « Tu gagnes. »

Natsu fredonne de satisfaction, et elle écrase les joues de Shouyou. « Duh. »

« Courbe tes mains, » lui dit Shouyou, levant une main pour guider une des siennes, « et ce sera comme si tu avais le monde entier avec toi. »

Elle rit quand elle fait ce qu’il lui dit, gazouillant doucement de bonheur. « J’ai l’impression de pouvoir le garder dans ma poche. Comme si je pouvais emmener la maison avec moi partout où je vais. »

Shouyou rit, lumineux et honnête. « Oui, » dit-il, et il se laisse penser aux possibilités de faire exactement ça. « Comme ça tu ne seras jamais perdue, n’est-ce-pas ? »

« C’est ça, » dit Natsu, la voix un peu plus douce. « Hey, grand frère ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. » Quand elle ne continue pas, il demande, « Natsu ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » 

« Maman a dit -elle a dit que tu allais bientôt partir, » dit Natsu doucement, mais ça donne l’impression que le reste du monde l’écoute, « Et tu ne vas- tu ne vas pas m’oublier, hein ? Peu importe où tu es ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Shouyou, pressant ses lèvres ensembles. Il se penche et la laisse revenir sur le sol. « Je ne t’oublierais pas. »

Ses yeux s’agrandissent juste un peu. « Même si tu es à Tokyo ? »

« Même si je suis à Tokyo, » affirme-t-il.

Il y a un petit sourire qui courbe ses lèvres. Elle avance d’un pas et entoure sa taille d’un bras lâche. Les étoiles sont déjà suspendues dans le ciel. Même le soleil doit rentrer à la maison parfois, suppose-t-il.

« Et en plus, » dit-il, « Si je voyageais dans le monde, tu penses que je ne t’emmènerais pas avec moi ? »

Natsu rayonne à ça. « Vraiment ? »

Il sourit. « Vraiment. N’importe où où tu voudras. »

Elle enfonce son visage contre lui à nouveau, serrant plus fort. « Merci, grand-frère. »

Shouyou lui rend son embrassade, et les étoiles brillent sur eux.

  1. **Continue, continue, continue. **

  1. **Et n’ose même pas t’arrêter. **

« Hé, Tsukishima, » dit Shouyou, approchant le contreur central, tournant une balle dans ses mains. « Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Ça dépend, » répond Tsukishima, sans même lui jeter un regard. Ses épaules sont basses alors qu’il s’assoit sur les marches, relaxé, la lumière de l’après-midi formant un halo autour de ses cheveux. « J’ai le droit de dire non ? »

« Nope. » Shouyou prend place à côté de lui, faisant rebondir le ballon sur le béton plus bas. Il entend le son familier de quelqu’un tournant une balle derrière lui dans le gymnase, et il compte jusqu’à six (parce que c’est autant de fois que le fait toujours Kageyama), avant qu’elle ne soit jetée en l’air et frappée avec une force brutale. Il penche juste un peu la tête, et crie, « Fait ton service de la mort ! » puis il retourne à sa conversation. « Alors je vais te poser la question de toute façon. »

Tsukishima soupire, et il porte la même expression exaspérée qu’il a à chaque fois qu’il est ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce que lui. « D’accord, mais pas de question stupide, si tu en es capable. »

« Wow, tu es vraiment plus méchant quand Yamaguchi n’est pas dans le coin, » commente Shouyou.

Tsukishima lève les yeux au ciel. « Et bien ? Vas-y. Je n’ai pas toute la journée. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu ferais, » commence Shouyou, inspirant, « si le monde finissait demain ? »

Tsukishima rit et secoue la tête. « Qu’est-ce que je viens de dire à propos des questions stupides ? »

« Ce n’est _pas_ stupide, » insiste Shouyou, et il arrête son dribble. La balle s’arrête doucement. Penses-y juste. Si la fin arrivait, tu ne voudrais pas tout essayer avant ? »

« Non, » dit Tsukishima, impassible. « Et la fin du monde ne va pas arriver. »

« C’est pour ça que j’ai dit _si_, » dit Shouyou, et il est au bord de l’irritation. « D’accord, très bien. Si c’était la fin du monde, avec qui tu passerais ton dernier jour ? »

Tsukishima rumine la question, et la réponse semble être sur le bout de sa langue. « Tadashi, » dit-il lentement, presque hésitant. « Je le passerais avec lui. Voilà. Tu es content ? »

« Pas tout à fait, » plaisante Shouyou. « Une dernière question. »

« Et tu me laisseras seul ? »

« Et je te laisserais seul. » Shouyou étend ses jambes sur la chaussée, le ballon de volley posé sur ses genoux. Tout est silencieux pour un moment, et il pense que les moments comme celui-ci devrait toujours être appréciés pour leur rareté, ces petits phénomènes d’une plus grande intrigue. Il regarde Tsukishima. « Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il. « Pourquoi Yamaguchi ? »

Tsukishima fronce les sourcils à ça, le soleil brillant sur ses lunettes, cadeau d’une fusée éclairante qui vient du paradis au-dessus d’eux. « Parce que je n’ai pas de raisons pour que ça ne soit pas lui. »

Et c’est là que Shouyou se souvient d’une conversation qu’il a eu avec Yamaguchi une vie plus tôt, il repense aux mots murmurés, et il trouve que _Je ne veux rien perdre déjà_ pourrait aussi être une toute autre raison. Parce que c’est comme Tsukishima l’a dit: la fin du monde n’est pas encore tout à fait là et il n’y a pas de temps pour s’inquiéter de choses comme ça, parce qu’elles ne sont pas encore _là_, pas quand il y a des matchs à jouer et des tests à passer. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés à la fin, même si les jours passent et s’en rapprochent, un train roulant vers une collision. Combien de minutes reste-t-il avant l’impact ? Compte le temps comme de la monnaie, dépense-le judicieusement, et n’oublie jamais qu’il manquera aussi un jour.

« La fin du lycée n’est pas la fin du monde, » dit Tsukishima doucement, « si c’est ce que tu veux dire ou si c’est ce que tu pensais. Je veux dire, c’est la fin de quelque chose, mais pas du monde. Alors-»

  1. **Ne te retiens pas. Ne laisse aucun regret. **

« Si c’est à propos du _roi_, » dit Tsukishima , le visage pincé comme si ça le blessait de le dire. « Et je ne sais pas ni ne veut savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de vous deux, alors prend mon conseil si tu veux ou pas. Le temps ne va pas s’arrêter pour toi, alors fait les choses bien avant qu’il décide que tu ne vaux pas l’attente. »

Shouyou hoche la tête silencieusement. Il entend le son d’une autre balle servie à l’opposé du terrain, et il tourne la tête pour regarder. Kageyama se tient là l’air essoufflé, de la sueur coulant sur son front alors que ses lèvres se courbent dans petit sourire satisfait. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Shouyou depuis l’autre côté du gymnase, et la distance ne vaut rien quand elle peut être surmontée.

_On ira au sommet_, semble dire Kageyama, leur étrange télépathie en connexion entre eux. _Ensemble_.

Et _ensemble_, Shouyou le sait, est la façon dont il aimerait passer son dernier jour et tout jours y menant.

  1. ** Et si ça signifie lui dire, alors fait le. **

(Cette nuit, Shouyou se promet de le dire un jour à Kageyama, combien il aime l’idée qu’ils soient _ensemble_.)

** _ _ **

  1. ** Prend ton temps, mais ne le gaspille pas. **

Shouyou passe les soirées après manger à s’entraîner au contre avec Lev et Inuoka, ses bras endoloris et son corps lourd à la fin de chaque nuit. C’est leur quatrième jour de camp d’entraînement avec les autres écoles de Tokyo, et autant que Shouyou l’aime, il n’a jamais été aussi épuisant. Il se force parce qu’il sait qu’il peut faire mieux, et puis ils se force encore plus parce qu’il sait qu’il peut être le meilleur, et avec sa dernière chance aux nationales arrivant, il ne va pas compter sur le hasard.

Il marche le long des différents gymnases quand il remarque quelque chose sur le sol, presque enseveli par la pente d’herbe et caché par les ombres.

Kageyama est vraiment un garçon de minuit.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Shouyou en guise de salutation, s’allongeant à côté de son meilleur ami sans hésiter. Les cigales chantent quelque part autour de lui. « J’allais venir voir si tu t’entraînais encore pour essayer quelques courtes. »

Kageyama grogne. « J’ai trouvé que c’était assez pour aujourd’hui, » répond-il. « Je comptais les étoiles. »

Shouyou rit doucement. « Tu ne peux pas compter les étoiles, Bakageyama. Il y en a trop. C’est juste une de ces choses indénombrables. Comme les cheveux. »

Kageyama tourne la tête pour le regarder, et il y a quelque chose d’autre dans ses yeux à nouveau, que Shouyou ne peut pas comprendre peu importe combien il essaie. « Je ne pense pas, » dit-il. Puis il lève un doigt pour le placer sur la joue de Shouyou, là où une pincée de taches de rousseur commence. « Il y en a vingt-et-une juste ici. »

Les joues de Shouyou se réchauffent, et il est embarrassé que Kageyama puisse sentir la chaleur sous sa peau. Il est également gêné que Kageyama n’ait pas l’air de l’être du tout. Il est parfaitement calme, fidèle à son titre de royauté. Excepté que cette fois ils ne sont pas sur le terrain; ils sont juste deux garçons sur le point de grandir. « Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, » murmure Shouyou, et il s’éloigne pour couvrir son visage de ses mains. « Idiot. »

Kageyama hausse les épaules et se tourne vers les étoiles -les _vraies_ cette fois- à nouveau. « Je pensais juste. »

« C’est dangereux. »

« La ferme. »

« À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? » questionne Shouyou.

« Beaucoup de choses, » lui dit Kageyama. « Trop, en fait. Ça devenait le bordel. Je suis content que tu sois arrivé. »

« Oh, » dit Shouyou, et pour une fois il n’essaie pas d’en savoir plus « Tu peux me parler de quelques trucs, » dit-il à la place. « Ça pourrait aider à les décoincer. »

La lumière de la lune honore le visage de Kageyama, et il devient céleste sous elle, comme s’il appartenait déjà aux paradis sous lesquels ils sont couchés. Un roi dans son château. _Ne pars pas tout de suite_, pense Shouyou, _ne pars pas sans moi tout de suite. _

(Parce que Shouyou s’assurera de faire un paradis sur terre si ça veut dire que Kageyama restera.)

« Qu’est-ce que tu feras après le lycée ? » Demande doucement Kageyama, ses mots fragiles comme du verre. Il entend _après le lycée_ comme le coup de vent acéré que c’est, une date limite pour le reste d’entre eux, le début d’une nouvelle ère.

Et Shouyou a posé cette question a beaucoup de gens, mais elle ne lui a jamais été posée par quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond-il honnêtement, et il aimerait pouvoir avoir une meilleure réponse à donner. « Du Volley, sans aucun doute, si je le peux. Mais sinon... »

_Mais sinon_, alors quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a pour Hinata Shouyou en dehors du terrain de volley, qu’y a-t-il pour lui à prendre et à conquérir ? Il n’a jamais été le meilleur académiquement. Il réussit à peine certaines matières, jamais un as en dehors du filet. S’il peut être recruté, ça sera son ticket pour une vraie ligne de départ. _Mais sinon_-

« Alors je trouverais autre chose, » finit-il, quoique incertain. « Je trouverais autre chose. »

(Les contreurs central sont rare, et Shouyou arrive toujours à se rapprocher mais n’y est jamais tout à fait, un _presque _constant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il a abandonné - il ne le fera jamais. Et si Kageyama apprenait ses doutes, il les secouerait tous. Et Shouyou sait qu’il a encore tellement à prouver, il y a un combat plus grand en lui que personne ne verra venir.)

C’est inutile de demander à Kageyama son alternative parce qu’il n’y en a simplement pas. Kageyama Tobio est un passeur de génie avec un service de la mort, quelque chose de rare qui ne peut pas être manqué. Il y a des yeux le cherchant de partout; il n’y a pas de meilleure route à suivre pour lui que la célébrité dans le volley-ball. Et c’est le rêve de Kageyama, de faire partie des _six meilleurs_. De faire ressortir le potentiel des autres avec lui.

« Tu sais, Kageyama, » dit-il avant qu’il ne puisse changer d’avis, « je pense que tu es comme une étoile. »

Kageyama le regarde curieusement. « Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? »

Shouyou hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas trop. Comme, tu sais que les étoiles sont toujours là, mais tu peux seulement les voir la nuit ? Tu es comme ça. Tu es effrayant et énervé tout le temps, mais en fait tu es une bonne personne. Caché, un peu, mais quand même brillant. Est-ce que ça a du sens ? Probablement pas mais. Ouais. »

« Oh, » dit Kageyama après un moment. Il y a la courbe d’un sourire, un fantôme qui laisse une fraction de visibilité. « Um. Merci. »

Shouyou garde son sourire pour lui, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il baille, clignant des yeux. « Je pourrais m’endormir ici, » dit-il d’une voix fatiguée, « Ce serait bien, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ne fait pas ça, » dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu vas avoir des piqures d’insectes et tout. En plus, tu ne t’es même pas encore douché. Tu pues. »

Shouyou tire la langue. « Au moins je n’étais pas allongé dans l’herbe comme une personne flippante. » rétorque-t-il.

« Tu es allongé avec moi ! »

« Oui, mais c’est moins flippant si on est deux, » lui dit Shouyou. « On ne dirait pas juste un corps mort. »

« On pourrait être deux corps morts, » dit Kageyama.

« C’est, » dit Shouyou, fronçant les sourcils, « un bon point. Mais pas le plus important ici. »

« Et quel est le point le plus important alors ? »

« Qu’on est très à l’aise ici et je suis vraiment fatigué et je ne pense pas que je puisse ne serait-ce que me lever et marcher jusqu’à la chambre, » lui dit Shouyou, grognant et fermant les yeux. « Je suis si fatigué, Tobio. »

« Crétin, » entend-il Kageyama dire. Puis il y quelques bruissements, et il ouvre un œil pour voir Kageyama se tenir debout. « Aller, lève-toi, je vais te porter. »

« Mais tu n’es pas fatigué, aussi ? » demande Shouyou.

« Tu veux marcher ou pas ? » demande Kageyama avec impatience. « Alors ? »

« Très bien, » dit-il, et il se lève de sa place dans l’herbe. Kageyama se penche et Shouyou monte sur son dos, croisant ses bras autour du cou de Kageyama. Il pose son menton sur l’épaule de Kageyama alors que ce dernier commence à marcher, pas plus lent que d’habitude. « Merci, » marmonne-t-il, fermant les yeux et essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Il peut sentir celui de Kageyama dans sa poitrine pressée contre son dos, et il doit être plus lourd qu’il ne le pense, si le cœur de Kageyama bat plus vite qu’il ne le devrait normalement.

« Ça va, » dit Kageyama doucement dans l’air libre, mais seulement pour que Shouyou l’entende. Les cigales sont plus silencieuses maintenant, parce que même elles doivent savoir quand adoucir leurs angles parfois. _Va dormir_, chantent-elles, _le monde sera toujours là demain._ Les étoiles brillent, un nombre infini malgré les vingt-et-une sur les joues d’un garçon, et la lune les guide toutes à la maison.

Shouyou ferme les yeux, et laisse le monde tomber.

_« Hey, Hinata. Je dois te dire quelque chose. »_

_« Peu importe ce que tu penses que j’ai fait, je te jure que je ne l’ai pas fait. »_

_« Ce n’est pas ça. »_

_« Qu’est-ce c’est alors ? »_

_« Je-»_

_« Kageyama ? »_

_« Ah. Oublie. »_

  1. ** N’oublie pas de travailler !**

Celle-là Shouyou l’écrit à moitié endormi, dans une pauvre tentative de se motiver à faire quelques devoirs d’été avant de se coucher. L’entraînement avait fini tard, et s’il est honnête, c’est à cause de lui -il a un record de 15 services sautés à la suite maintenant, _merci beaucoup_\- mais maintenant il en subit les conséquences. Il a à peine commencé ses devoirs de maths, et il a une autre dissertation à faire et il ne peut même pas penser à par où commencer. Les langues sont stupides de toute façon -Pourquoi en avoir besoin quand des _bwah_ et des _gah_ peuvent parfaitement transmettre tout ce qu’il essaie de dire ?

Il grogne et enfonce sa tête dans ses bras, bloqué sur une question qu’il est sûr que Yachi lui a appris à résoudre quelques jours auparavant. Il y est presque, il le sait, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas et ses réponses n’ont jamais l’air d’être bonnes. L’énigme des nombres et des lettres, une qu’il ne comprendra jamais. Tout est tellement stupide.

Abattu, Shouyou prend son téléphone, et attend que l’autre bout décroche. 

« Oi, Kageyama, » dit-il quand le bipement s’arrête, « est-ce que tu as fait tes devoirs ? »

Il y a quelques bruissements de l’autre côté. Kageyama doit être dehors, et à en juger par sa respiration courte, il devait être en train de s’entraîner. _« Il y a des devoirs ? »_

Shouyou soupire. Bien sûr. « Ouais, » dit-il, « Et je ne comprends rien. »

_« Est-ce que c’est des maths ? »_

« C’est des maths, » confirme-t-il. « J’ai essayé de regarder mes notes, mais je n’ai rien compris. On a aussi cette dissertation, n’oublie pas. Et souvient-toi, le poème utilise les papillons comme une métaphore de la vie, pas les rochers, d’accord ? J’ai demandé à Yachi. »

_« Oui, oui, je sais, » _dit Kageyama. _« Hey, tu es libre dimanche ? »_

Shouyou jette un œil au calendrier au-dessus de son bureau -pas qu’il l’utilise beaucoup, mais il y a des dates importantes dessus. « Oui, je pense. Pourquoi ? »

_« Allons quelque part, »_ dit Kageyama, une teinte de nervosité dans sa voix.

« D’accord, » accepte Shouyou. « Tu as un endroit en tête ? »

_« En quelque sorte, » _répond-il. _« Laisse-moi m’en occuper. »_

« Tu ne vas pas me kidnapper, n’est-ce pas ? » blague Shouyou, incapable d’empêcher le sourire sur son visage. Ce n’est pas souvent que Kageyama veut aller quelque part; la plupart du temps c’est Shouyou qui le traîne partout, à travers les collines et les magasins dans toute la ville. « Parce que tes trois ans de construction d’amitié étaient très convaincantes. »

_« Je ne vais pas te kidnapper, _» souffle-t-il, mais Shouyou le connaît assez bien pour savoir qu’il sourit aussi, juste un peu. _« Okay, je vais commencer mes devoirs maintenant. On se voit demain ? »_

« Yep, » dit Shouyou. « On se voit demain. »

L’appel se termine, et il retourne vers les morceaux de papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Il se reconcentre sur la question de math devant lui. Il peut le faire._ Il peut le faire._ Shouyou répète ça comme un mantra qu’il espère restera, et la nuit s’habille autour de lui, une salutation chaleureuse de la lune.

(Shouyou retrouve Kageyama pour l’entraînement de volley-ball le jour suivant, et il doute et attend qu’il revienne sur son offre. Il ne le fait pas.)

« On est au zoo, » dit Shouyou, clairement surpris. Il se tourne vers Kageyama. « _Pourquoi_est-on au zoo ? »

C’est dimanche, et Shouyou a retrouvé Kageyama à dix heures du matin à la gare. Kageyama ne voulait pas lui dire où ils allaient, mais Shouyou s’attendait à ce que ce soit juste un magasin de sport ou au moins une aire de restauration (ou s’il était chanceux, une salle d’arcade, mais avec le recul, il doute que Kageyama y soit déjà allé- il va devoir réparer ça), mais maintenant il se tiennent à l’entrée du zoo. Il a été incapable de parler pour les deux dernières minutes.

Kageyama hausse les épaules, comme si c’était un événement naturel pour lui. « Tu m’as dit que tu aimais le zoo. »

« Oui, » dit Shouyou, « mais pas _toi_. »

« Je n’ai jamais dit ça, » dit Kageyama, ses sourcils se fronçant. « J’ai dit que les animaux ne m’aimaient pas _moi_, pas dans l’autre sens. »

« Oh, » dit Shouyou. Puis il place un poing sur sa poitrine et dit, « Eh bien, aujourd’hui va être le jour où je vais faire en sorte que les animaux ne te détestent plus. »

« Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça, Hinata, » lui dit Kageyama, grimaçant un peu. « J’ai essayé pendant des années, c’est sans espoir. Juste- amuse toi. »

Shouyou lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne vais pas être ami avec des animaux qui détestent mon meilleur ami, » dit-il. « C’est la garantie Hinata Shouyou. Les animaux vont _t’adorer_ d’ici la fin de cette journée. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Kageyama platement. « Mais ne t’énerve pas quand ça ne marchera pas. Je te préviens. »

« Oh, chut, non-croyant, » dit Shouyou, prenant une carte dans la pile. Il l’ouvre, ses yeux scrutant les différentes expositions à visiter. « Hm, » dit-il « Quel endroit serait une bonne place pour commencer notre mission selon toi ? Quels animaux te détestent le moins ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très important.»

« Bon, et si on commençait par l’aquarium ? Ça a l’air vraiment amusant, il pourrait y avoir -» Ses yeux s’agrandissent alors qu’il lit les mots, et il lâche presque la carte. « Oh mon dieu, Kageyama, ça dit qu’ils ont un sagre lucifer ! Tu m’entends ? Un _sagre lucifer_ ! Je n’y crois pas, tu m’écoutes- »

Kageyama hoche la tête. « Oui, » siffle-t-il, « Je t’ai entendu. Arrête d’être si bruyant, les gens nous regardent. »

Mais Shouyou reste déterminé. Il attrape le bras de Kageyama et commence à courir en direction de l’aquarium. « Aller, on doit le voir ! Tu dois prendre une photo de moi avec pour que je puisse l’envoyer à Tsukishima et me la péter ! Il va être tellement jaloux ! »

Shouyou fonce presque dans les portes vitrées, mais Kageyama le tire en arrière juste à temps.

« Fait plus attention, idiot, » est tout ce qu’il dit avant d’ouvrir la porte et de les faire entrer tous les deux.

Ils entrent dans l’exposition, et leur monde entier devient immédiatement différentes teintes de bleu. Il y a des aquariums partout, les uns après les autres, chacun fait pour être vu et chacun fait pour être aimé. Il y a un aquarium juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, aussi, alors ils peuvent voir les poissons nager au-dessus d’eux. Des petites lumières illuminent le chemin qu’ils doivent prendre, et Shouyou est bouche-bée devant chaque aquarium.

« Regarde celui-là, Tobio ! Il est trop mignon, et il est orange avec des petites taches jaunes, il est tellement _gwahh_, tu penses qu’ils en vendent à l’animalerie ? » dit Shouyou avec excitation, souriant au petit poisson nageant près de lui. D’autres comme lui suivent, et il presse son visage contre la glace pour voir de plus prêt. « Tellement mignon. »

_« _Il te ressemble, » dit Kageyama. Puis le bout de ses oreilles devient rose, et il ouvre la bouche, bafouillant, « Pas la partie mignonne -c’est juste- c’est orange comme- comme tes cheveux. »

« Oh, » dit Shouyou, souriant. « Eh bien, je pense toujours qu’ils sont plutôt mignons, non ? »

Kageyama regarde sur le côté, une main couvrant sa bouche dans son embarras. « Je suppose, » marmonne-t-il.

Shouyou rit. « Aller, on doit encore trouver le sagre. Peut-être que si on est chanceux ont pourra faire une photo avec lui au-dessus de ma tête. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais suit Shouyou. Ils se déplacent à travers les différentes expositions. Shouyou montre ceux qui ont l’air drôles et les nomment, et il finit avec une petite liste de nouveaux amis. Ils trouvent même un poisson-globe tout gonflé, et c’est un peu effrayant, vraiment.

_(« Kageyama, il te ressemble. Je pense que je vais l’appeler Yamayama-kun. »_

_« Ferme-la. »)_

Après quelques minutes, ils trouvent le sagre lucifer, lisse et noir et long. Il nage dans son aquarium, avec quelques autres poissons, et Shouyou essaie de s’en approcher autant que possible. Il se courbe dans l’eau, et derrière les rochers avant de réapparaître à nouveau.

« Wow, » lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

« Ouais, » dit Kageyama. Shouyou trouve Kageyama à travers son reflet dans la glace, juste un petit sourire et de l’affection dans son regard, adoucissant ses traits. Mais il y a quelque chose d’étrange avec la façon dont les yeux de Kageyama sont fixés sur ce qu’il y a en face de lui, comme s’il regardait la vitre plutôt que ce qu’il y a derrière. Comme s’il regardait un reflet, lui aussi.

(Comme s’il regardait Shouyou)

« Hey, Kageyama » dit Shouyou, et il sort son téléphone de sa poche et lui tend. « Prend une photo de moi, s’il te plaît ? Et fais-en une bonne ! »

Il fait un signe peace et attend que Kageyama prenne une photo, patientant pour avoir le bon angle afin que le sagre nage au-dessus de sa tête. Il y a quelque chose de flou qui se déploie dans son estomac alors qu’il regarde Kageyama tenir son téléphone maladroitement, les sourcils froncés et la lèvre mordue. Les yeux concentrés et une détermination portée, même pour quelque chose de simple comme ça. De la chaleur, peut-être.

« Merci ! » sourit-il, et il l’envoie rapidement à Tsukishima comme il avait dit qu’il le ferait, écrivant un _fait gaffe!!! je vais devenir plus grand que toi!!!!! _avant de rééteindre son téléphone_. _« Tu sais, aucun des poissons n’a l’air de te détester, » songe-t-il.

« C’est parce qu’ils sont tous amoureux de toi, » lui dit Kageyama sans ménagement. « Tu prends toute leur attention, alors ils ne se concentrent pas sur moi. Tu es trop brillant. »

« Je ne peux pas dire si c’était un compliment ou une insulte. »

« Une insulte, définitivement. »

« Vraiment ? Je penchais plutôt pour l’autre côté, » dit Shouyou effrontément, cognant son bras doucement contre celui de Kageyama. « Ne t’inquiète pas, tu es plutôt brillant à ta façon, aussi. Parfois, on dirait que tu es fait pour la stratosphère, haut dans les paradis. »

« Idiot, » marmonne Kageyama. « Aller, » dit-il, « il y a encore à voir, et je commence déjà à avoir faim. »

Il rit, et laisse Kageyama le guider cette fois-ci.

(Un peu plus tard, après une course pour voir qui pouvait manger le plus de frites et un voyage du côté des singes, ils se trouvent à regarder des loutres de mer. Deux d’entre elles flottent près du bord, yeux fermés, mains liées, et endormies.

« Hey, Kageyama, pourquoi font-elles ça déjà ? »

« Pour ne pas se perdre en dormant. Pour rester ensemble. »

« Ah. » Il prend la direction et presse sa paume contre celle de Kageyama. « Pour ne pas qu’on se perde, » dit-il simplement, lui souriant. « Le zoo est un grand endroit. »

« Oui, » dit Kageyama, serrant sa main. « On ne voudrait pas se perdre. »)

(Il y a une photo maintenant, d’eux deux, juste devant la volière. Shouyou tient un corbeau en peluche que Kageyama a acheté pour lui à contrecœur, câliné dans un bras, alors que l’autre tient la main de Kageyama. Il est radieux, les joues voilées de rose. Kageyama est au bord d’un sourire, une marque à mi-chemin sur ses lèvres, un poisson orange assorti dans son autre bras. Ses yeux ne regardent pas l’appareil photo, pourtant, comme ils sont supposés le faire. À la place, ils sont sur Shouyou, et il y a cet _autre chose_ qui persiste toujours dans son regard, intense, et résistant même au flash de lumière.

(Shouyou en fait son fond d’écran de téléphone. Kageyama l’accroche sur son mur.)

Ils se tiennent au précipice de l’automne, juste au bord de l’été et d’une toute nouvelle saison. L’air se rafraîchit un peu, et les feuilles commencent leur lente descente vers le sol, douces et légères. L’école recommence, et Shouyou se prépare pour le froid arrivant. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans le ciel pendant ses voyages à vélo de l’école à chez lui et de chez lui à l’école, comme s’il savait qu’il était presque à la moitié de la fin et qu’il s’y préparait.

C’est un matin paresseux et Shouyou roule hors du lit, la lumière du soleil se diffusant dans sa chambre sans conviction. Il baille, étirant ses bras. Natsu continue à dormir prêt de lui (elle avait insisté la nuit d’avant pour rester avec lui, et il a accepté parce qu’il sait qu’il ne lui reste peut-être pas tant de nuits que ça), ronflant doucement alors que des faisceaux de lumière tombent sur son visage. Elle serre son bras contre elle, et c’est avec une peu de culpabilité que Shouyou soulève ses doigts et remue son poignet hors de sa prise.

« Grand frère… » bredouille-t-elle. « Je veux faire un câlin au soleil. »

Il sourit. « Tu rêves, Natsu, » lui dit-il tendrement.

Elle ne dit rien d’autre, et Shouyou prend ça comme un signe pour partir silencieusement de sa chambre.

Sa mère est déjà dans la cuisine quand Shouyou entre, chantonnant doucement pendant qu’elle fait le petit-déjeuner. Elle a toujours été une lève-tôt depuis aussi longtemps que Shouyou l’a connue, et elle lui a dit comme elle aime voir le soleil se lever le matin. Peut-être que c’est de là qu’il tient, aussi.

« Bonjour, » gazouille-t-il, se glissant dans une chaise en face de là où elle se tient.

« Tu es debout tôt, » dit-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que Tobio-kun va venir ? »

Shouyou sent son visage s’échauffer, mais il se reprend rapidement. « Non, » répond-il. « Oui. Je veux dire, en quelque sorte. Kageyama vient, si c’est bon pour toi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison pour laquelle je suis debout tôt. »

« Bien sûr que c’est bon, » lui dit sa mère. « Natsu aime quand il est ici. »

Shouyou renifle. Ça avait pris des mois pour que Natsu commence à apprécier son meilleur ami, principalement parce que Kageyama ne savait comment arrêter d’avoir l’air effrayant autour de petits enfants. Mais ça va maintenant, et peut-être même un peu _trop_ bien, parce que Natsu adore Kageyama au point que ça en est embrassant. Compréhensible, bien sûr, il doit l’admettre, mais embarrassant.

« Et tu as toujours l’air plus heureux quand il est ici, » continue sa mère, et il laisse un rougissement fleurir sur ses joues.

« Maman, » se plaint-il, « Tu sais que ce n’est pas comme ça. »

Elle rit doucement, et ses yeux attrapent la lumière, se changent en or. « Je te taquine juste, Shouyou, » dit-elle. « Et à propos de ton sommeil, et bien, tu as toujours été un garçon de l’été. Maintenant que l’automne arrive, l’air est un peu différent, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Huh ? » demande-t-il, penchant la tête.

« Tu as des yeux d’été, » dit-elle, mais ce n’est pas vraiment plus une explication. « Tu vois des choses bien plus brillantes que les autres. Comme un tout nouvel ensemble d’étoiles dans le ciel, ou comment le vent change parfois. Le soleil reste toujours le plus longtemps en été. »

Shouyou la regarde seulement. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle secoue la tête, de la lumière sur son visage. « Ah, ne fais pas attention à moi, Shouyou. Je divague juste. Parfois je pense que je ne fais pas vraiment sens, non plus. »

Il hoche la tête lentement, se répétant les mots en silence_. Des yeux d’été_. Ça sonne bien, même si on dirait qu’il y a quelque chose à propos de ça qu’il n’arrive pas tout à fait à saisir.

« Tu sais, Shouyou, » dit sa mère. « Ne te préoccupe pas de là où tu vas, d’accord ? Que tu restes ici ou que tu ailles à Tokyo ou Osaka ou n’importe quel endroit de ton choix, tu seras toujours ici chez toi. »

Et ça, il le comprend bien. « Je sais , » dit-il. « Mais je ne pense pas être prêt à prendre une décision. »

« L’été peut te quitter, » dit-elle, avec un brin de sourire, « mais tu peux toujours conquérir les saisons. »

« Fais-moi une passe ! »

La balle monte, à une courbe parfaite, et la paume de Shouyou la rencontre à son point le plus haut. Elle atterrit de l’autre côté du terrain, intouchée. 

« Ouais ! » crie-t-il, et il court vers là où se tient Kageyama, levant ses deux mains. Kageyama retourne son check, souriant, et on dirait que le soleil vient juste de sortir.

L’équipe de Yamaguchi demande un time-out ; il est avec la plupart des premières années pour ce match d’entrainement, même s’il a Tsukishima avec lui pour égaliser les choses. Kageyama et Shouyou jouent du même côté, et même si leur courte est toujours leur plus mortelle arme, Yamaguchi est une force à ne pas négliger et les points bougent à peine. C’est un challenge, et c’est absolument _parfait_.

« Hey, qui est cette fille là-bas ? » un des secondes demande. Il montre le coté, une fille debout à côté de Yachi, semblant un peu nerveuse. Shouyou la reconnaît comme de son année, mais ils ne sont pas dans la même classe. Ils ne se sont jamais parlé, non plus. Yachi à l’air d’essayer de la calmer, pourtant, mais pour quelle raison, il n’en est pas si sûr.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond un autre. « mais elle est là depuis le premier set. On dirait qu’elle attend quelqu’un. Une confession, peut-être ? »

« Tu penses que c’est pour qui ? »

« Avec la façon dont Yachi lui parle, elles doivent se connaître, » répond-il. « Je parie sur Kageyama-san. »

Shouyou s’arrête soudainement, et le ballon qu’il tenait tombe sur le sol avec petit bruit. Ses camarades le regardent, mais il le ramasse hâtivement. Son estomac se tord étrangement soudainement, et il a presque envie de vomir. Il serre les poings, et se rappelle comment une cicatrice a été tracée sur sa peau durant un été, une vie plus tôt.

« Qu’est-ce que tu penses, Kageyama-san ? Tu la connais ? »

Shouyou se permet un regard rapide vers Kageyama. Le passeur le regarde droit dans les yeux, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Shouyou n’est pas certain de ce qu’il veut que Kageyama trouve.

Kageyama hausse les épaules. « Non. »

Le time-out se termine. Yamaguchi les rappelle tous, mais Shouyou reste derrière, juste un petit moment. Il a l’impression d’être bloqué immobile dans les minutes, et les secondes passent trop doucement, presque pas du tout. Quelque chose lui pique la peau, à l’idée de Kageyama avec une fille, de Kageyama lui souriant - le genre de sourire rare, et beau qui fait bégayer le cœur de Shouyou à chaque fois – avec toute la poussière d’étoile du monde à garder, de Kageyama acceptant sa confession et tenant sa main, de Kageyama avec quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un qui _n’est pas lui_.

Il n’aime pas ça du tout.

(Et bien sûr, il sait que Kageyama reçoit des confessions. Il en a depuis leur toute première année, et ça n’a jamais cessé. Mais ça semble toujours bancal, et ça devient de plus en plus difficile de se retenir. Il ne blâme pas les filles et les garçons, pas du tout, parce qu’ils ont réussi à faire quelque chose qu’il doit encore trouver le courage de faire.)

« Oi, Hinata, » appelle Kageyama.

Shouyou ne bouge pas, les yeux toujours sur le ballon dans ses mains. Il se sent à des mondes de là. Peut-être que c’est mieux s’il l’est, et peut-être qu’il ne sera pas obligé de se sentir comme ça là-bas.

« _Shouyou_, » dit Kageyama, plus doucement.

Shouyou lève les yeux vers lui. « Désolé, » lui dit-il, lâchant la balle sur le sol. Les autres commencent déjà à retrouver leur position. « Ouais, laisse-moi juste, c’était le service de qui déjà ? »

(Kageyama. C’est le service de Kageyama. Et si la fille est un peu comme Shouyou, elle saura tomber amoureuse un peu plus, à la façon dont il saute pour frapper la balle, et trouve toujours, _toujours_ son but.)

« Shouyou, » répète Kageyama, un peu plus fort, la voix claire comme une vitre sans fissure. Il le regarde avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Shouyou avale difficilement. Il hoche la tête. « Oui, très bien. Ne t’inquiète pas. »

Alors qu’il court à sa position à l’avant, sans regarder Kageyama, ses yeux se glissent à nouveau sur la fille -Miyamizu, s’il s’en souvient bien- et elle s’agite là où elle se tient. Il y a une enveloppe dans ses mains, rose et pas froissée. Son estomac se tord encore, et il regarde autre part.

(_Prends ton temps, mais ne le gaspille pas_.)

(Sauf que- il l’a gaspillé, n’est-ce pas ? Et maintenant il s’éloigne des minutes, et les secondes glissent sur lui.)

Le jeu continue, et Shouyou rate plus de la moitié des passes de Kageyama. Ils gagnent tout juste grâce à des erreurs imprudentes du côté de l’autre équipe, mais il le ressent comme une défaite dans sa poitrine.

« Très bien ! » cri Yamaguchi. « C’est l’heure de rentrer, tout le monde ! On se voit tôt et en forme demain ! »

L’équipe file doucement par la porte jusqu'à la salle du club. Il regarde Miyamizu approcher Kageyama, timide et nerveuse. Elle lui dit quelque chose silencieusement. 

Kageyama regarde Shouyou à nouveau, cherchant toujours.

« Je vais t’attendre, » lui dit Shouyou, la bouche sèche. Ils sont toujours rentrés chez eux ensemble, depuis qu’ils ont découvert que leurs chemins étaient les mêmes jusqu’à un certain point. « Prends ton temps. »

Il hoche la tête, et suit la fille dehors. Shouyou fronce les sourcils, et lance la balle en l’air pour un service. Il rate, et essaie encore. Et encore et encore et encore.

Il se renfrogne, frustré. Son service s’est amélioré ces deux dernières années, et il devrait pouvoir le faire correctement maintenant, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionne pas ? Stupide Kageyama et son stupide service de la mort mettant la barre stupidement haute. Honnêtement. Ce n’est pas juste.

Il essaie de ne pas penser à la forme de Kageyama sur le terrain, toujours concentré et déterminé et précis. Il ne fait jamais aucune erreur, chaque mouvement toujours si calculé et sûr. Il se tient comme un roi, la tête levée haute et prêt conquérir le monde.

Shouyou essaie aussi de ne pas penser à son sourire, non plus, parce que c’est aussi la meilleure chose qu’il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie, tout particulièrement quand il pense que personne ne regarde. La courbe de ses lèvres, comme une épingle à cheveux et gracieux, et parfois tout ce que Shouyou veut faire est _toucher_. Mais son rire n’est définitivement pas comparable à son sourire parce qu’il est idiot et _adorable_. Il se faufile prêt de lui parfois, doux pouffements et rire nerveux, lui échappant pour que le monde entier l’entende. Pour que Shouyou l’entende. Il veut l’écouter pour le reste de sa vie.

Il essaie de ne pas penser à comment les yeux de Kageyama sont beaux, différentes teintes d’un orage, un ciel clair quand la lumière brille parfaitement sur lui, et ses mains, peau porcelaine mais rugueuse sur certains bords, calleuse mais de laquelle il prend soin. Et il fait rire Shouyou, aussi, parfois, d’une façon que personne d’autre ne peut, d’une façon que personne d’autre ne comprend. Trouvera-t-il jamais quelqu’un d’autre qui le fera se sentir comme ça ?

Et Kageyama est effrayant parfois, bien sûr, mais il est réfléchi quand ça compte, authentique et honnête, le genre de garçon qui tient des parapluies pour celles et ceux qui se tiennent sous la pluie. Des nuages roses contre un ciel bleu pale. Et au fond, il est juste un enfant peu sûr de lui avec beaucoup à apprendre. Pas un roi, mais juste un garçon qui essaie seulement de trouver son chez lui.

Et Hinata Shouyou n’est peut-être qu’un autre garçon qui tombe un peu plus amoureux de lui.

(Il pense à toutes ces choses, de toute façon.)

Il soupire quand le ballon tombe trop prêt du filet, tombant sur le sol. Ses épaules s’affaissent, et il se résigne. Il ne va définitivement pas y arriver aujourd’hui, alors il espère que demain soit meilleur. Peut-être qu’il devrait venir plus tôt, faire quelques services avant que les autres n’arrivent-

« Tu dois faire en sorte que le timing de ton saut corresponde à celui de ta frappe, » dit Kageyama. Il est appuyé contre le mur, une main dans sa poche et l’autre serrant une enveloppe. Shouyou n ‘est pas sûr de depuis combien de temps il est là.

« Je sais ça, » dit Shouyou, irrité ; « Mais -peu importe. J’ai fini pour aujourd‘hui. »

Kageyama hausse les épaules et ne dit rien d’autre.

« Alors, » dit-il, et sa voix est trop forte, résonant sur les murs du gymnase, bien trop grand pour l’espace entre eux. « Comment ça s’est passé ? » Il avance pour se tenir dans l’embrasure de la porte, un peu après Kageyama. Il ne veut pas vraiment le regarder, sa poitrine semble creuse, résonnant d’une mélodie vide. « Avec Miyamizu ? »

Kageyama bouge à côté de lui, et ils tombent en rythme alors qu’il marche vers la salle du club pour se changer. Il hausse les épaules. « Ça allait, je suppose. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demande Shouyou, et il grimace au ton amer. _Fait profil bas_, se rappelle-t-il, _à moins que tu ne veuilles te faire prendre_. Et oh, comme il est tenté de le faire.

Shouyou ouvre la porte de la pièce, et se change rapidement. Kageyama fait la même chose, et le silence s’attarde entre eux, un appel pour des mots qu’ils ne peuvent trouver. Son estomac se tord quand il pense que Kageyama ne va probablement plus manger avec lui à midi, maintenant qu’il a une petite amie avec qui passer son temps. Peut-être qu’il ne rentrera plus avec lui non plus. Peut-être que c’est la dernière fois.

_(Tu l’as gaspillé tu l’as gaspillé tu l’as gaspillé tu l’as gaspillé-)_

« Qu’est-ce que tu as ? » demande Kageyama, plissant les yeux dans sa direction alors qu’il passe la tête dans son tee-shirt. « Tu agis bizarrement depuis le match. Et ensuite tu as joué terriblement. »

« Je n’étais pas- Je ne suis pas- » bafouille Shouyou, son visage se réchauffant. « C’est stupide, okay ? Et je suis désolé, pour le match. Je ferais mieux demain. Oublie juste ça. »

« Non. » Kageyama le regarde, obstiné. « Parce qu’on est supposé être amis, et les amis se parlent. Et je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu penses si tu ne dis rien. »

Parce que même leur étrange genre de télépathie, suppose-t-il, doit avoir ces limites.

Shouyou se frotte le visage, et regarde droit devant lui. « Est-ce que tu as accepté ? »

Kageyama cligne des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« La confession. Est-ce que tu l’as accepté ? » clarifie-t-il.

« Oh, » dit Kageyama, l’air confus. Puis il secoue la tête. « Non, je ne l’ai pas fait. »

« Quoi ? » demande Shouyou. Quelque chose en lui se révèle, et ses poumons s’étendent dans l’espace dont il ne savait pas qu’ils avaient besoin. Des nœuds se défont dans son estomac, et il se surprend à respirer plus facilement. « Tu- quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? »

Kageyama croise les bras. « Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je la connais à peine. »

« Mais elle t’aime ! » s’écrit-il. « Et tu aurais pu apprendre à la connaître. »

Il penche la tête. « Tu voudrais que je l’aie fait ? »

« Non, » dit Shouyou trop rapidement et Kageyama lui lance un regard curieux. « Non, je veux dire- _gah_, Kageyama, juste. Tu as dit non. »

Il hoche la tête lentement. « Oui. »

Alors doucement, Shouyou sourit. « Bien. »

« Bien ? » demande Kageyama et un sourcil se lève. Il a l’air – _plein d’espoir_, peut-être, mais Shouyou n’arrive pas à comprendre la lumière soudaine dans ses yeux.

« Bien, » répète-t-il avec précaution, « parce que tu ne seras pas distrait ou quoi que ce soit, surtout que les préliminaires de printemps se rapprochent. »

« Oh, » dit Kageyama, l’air déçu. Triste, par le ton abattu de sa voix. « Oui. Bien sûr. Comme si j’allais me laisser être distrait. »

« Yep, » dit Shouyou, souriant. Il ouvre la porte, et respire l’air frais de la nuit. « Aller, rentrons à la maison. »

« Tu es tellement bizarre, » marmonne Kageyama. « Tellement de sautes d’humeur. »

Shouyou fredonne alors qu’il saute les marches de l’escalier. Il attrape son vélo dans la rampe et le tient fermement avec une main, Kageyama marchant de l’autre côté. Ils passent devant les portes de l’école, et sur le chemin de la maison.

Il jette un œil à Kageyama, avec la lune sur ses épaules. Un garçon de minuit de toute les façons possibles, d’un autre monde, qui appartient à quelque part de nébulaire. Et Shouyou ne veut rien de plus que de quitter le sol sur lequel il se tient, de trouver des ailes et de voler pour atteindre le ciel, lui aussi. De rejoindre Kageyama dans leur quête pour trouver la fin du monde.

« Hey, Tobio, » dit Shouyou doucement. Il garde les yeux sur les étoiles. « Tomber amoureux à l’air plutôt bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je suppose, » réponds Kageyama doucement. « Mais je pense que ça ferait un peu mal, aussi. »

« Oui, mais n’est-ce pas tout ce que c’est ? » dit Shouyou. « Tu le ou la blesse, il ou elle te blesse, mais ça ira au final parce que c’est ce qu’aimer quelqu’un est. »

Kageyama le regarde. Le voilà à nouveau : ce _quelque chose d’autre_. Son cœur se serre. Sa voix est douce sur les bords, presque comme s’il avait peur de demander. « Alors tu penses que ça vaut le coup ? Toute cette douleur ? »

Shouyou lui sourit, et espère que Kageyama sait ne pas avoir peur de la réponse. « Je pense que ça le vaut, à la fin. »

  1. ** Ne gaspille pas plus de temps que tu ne l’as déjà fait. **

Un papier tombe sur le bureau de Shouyou au milieu de la classe, plié en deux et déchiré sur les bords. Arraché d’un cahier avec des lignes quadrillées, les mots d’une vieille routine écrit. Il le déplie avec attention, souriant quand il lit la note. Un petit _hey_, parfait pour commencer la journée.

Shouyou sourit et gribouille une réponse en bas. _Je t’ai déjà parlé de la fois où j’ai été piqué par une méduse ?_ Il le renvoi au bureau de Kageyama et le garçon l’ouvre sans un instant d’hésitation.

Il regarde les sourcils de Kageyama se froncer à la question, son cerveau cherchant dans les souvenirs la moindre trace de méduse. Shouyou est presque certain qu’il ne l’a pas dit à Kageyama, alors il attend que le papier lui soit repasser.

_Non_, est-il écrit, désordonné et en biais.

_Eh bien_, commence-t-il à écrire_, c’était l’été de mes neuf ans, et on est allés à la plage. J’essayais d’attraper des méduses avec mon seau ( j’étais très courageux, aussi, ne te moque pas !) mais j’ai été piqué quand je ne regardais pas. Il y avait une cicatrice sur ma main pour le reste de l’été. Ça ressemblait à un éclair._

_(A tes yeux_. Il raye cette partie.)

Shouyou plie le papier en une petite grue, juste comme sa mère lui a appris, et puis il l’envoie à Kageyama. Il essaie de retourner son attention vers la classe pendant que Kageyama lit la note, mais il ne semble pas capable de comprendre le moindre mot que leur professeur dit. Il se souvient de ce à quoi le soleil ressemblait cet après-midi là- chaud et sec et rose, la lumière du soleil, et la marque persistante d’une bataille inachevée. Des choses pas accomplies, une épée toujours inflexible.

_Crétin_ est tout ce que renvoie Kageyama en retour. Shouyou lui sourit, et Kageyama le lui rend.

Routine. Comme toujours.

« Tu écris une liste, n’est-ce pas ? » lui demande Kageyama, arrivant soudainement dans l’espace de Shouyou et s’installant sur le sol à côté de lui.

Il plie le papier accusé rapidement et le met dans sa poche. « Non, » répond-il, mais il se sent tout de suite mal de mentir. « Je veux dire, ouais. C’est une liste… ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Kageyama le regarde curieusement. Ses yeux glissent sur le papier. « Tu fais une liste de quoi ? »

Shouyou sent ses joues se réchauffer. « Quelques choses, » dit-il vaguement. Son esprit oscille entre _Ne te retiens pas. Ne laisse aucuns regrets. Et si ça veut dire lui dire, alors fait le_. Il y a quelque chose d’autre, aussi, une étape qu’il n’a pas encore écrite mais qui traine dans le fond de son esprit. Il la tient au bord, et se demande s’il sera jamais capable de l’écrire correctement.

« Quel genre de choses ? » demande encore Kageyama. « Est-ce que c’est comme- un journal de volley ? »

« Non, c’est ton truc, » lui dit Shouyou. « C’est plus comme- c’est une liste de choses que je dois encore faire. J’en ai fini certaines, mais il y toujours des choses… »

« Que tu n’as toujours pas fait, » finit Kageyama.

Shouyou hoche la tête. « Ouais, » dit-il, « et je suis un peu inquiet à l’idée de ne jamais avoir le courage de faire certaines d’entre elles, en fait. » Il rit nerveusement à ça, et se gratte la nuque.

« Je pourrais aider, » offre Kageyama, et le visage de Shouyou s’enflamme.

« Non, non, » dit Shouyou, secouant la tête. Il a envie de rire devant l’ironie de la chose, et fait rouler le stylo entre ses doigts. « Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais. »

« Je pourrais essayer, » dit Kageyama, comme si c’était facile. Il se tourne vers Shouyou, le bout de ses oreilles rose. « S’il y a… s’il y a quoi que ce soit avec lequel tu pourrais avoir besoin d’aide, je suis là, tu sais. Je suis là. »

Shouyou sourit chaleureusement. « Merci, Tobio. »

Kageyama rougit et se baisse dans son bras pour le cacher. Shouyou le voit, malgré tout. Il essaie toujours, parce que c’est adorable. Comme de l’aquarelle, audacieux alors que ça s‘étend sur son visage, une couleur saine contre sa peau pale.

« N’importe quoi pour toi, Shouyou. »

  1. ** Vol !**

« Encore une fois ! »

De l’autre côté du terrain, Kageyama verrouille son regard dans celui de Shouyou. _Vas-y_, dit Kageyama, _c’est le moment_. Le tableau des scores leur dit qu’ils gagnent 24 à 22, et tout ce qu’il faut est un dernier point pour que le jeu soit leur. Pour qu’ils deviennent les représentants qui iront aux nationales. Et Shouyou est celui qui doit porter le coup de grâce.

(Parce qu’autant que c’est une faiblesse, c’est aussi leur plus grande force, et tout le monde sait que quand il est acculé, Kageyama Tobio passera toujours, sans hésitation, la balle à Hinata Shouyou.)

_Saute aussi haut que tu peux, cours aussi vite que possible, et vole. J’emmènerais la balle à toi. _

Shouyou cours jusque l’autre côté, rapide comme l’éclair ; et il saute alors que les doigts de Kageyama touchent la balle, la lançant vers lui. Shouyou la voit venir, trouve l’espace vide entre les bras du contreur, et frappe avec toute la force qu’il possède. Le ballon rebondit sur les bras du libéro avant de tomber sur le côté.

Un coup de sifflet retentit.

Karasuno gagne.

Shouyou cri, poings en l’air avant de courir en direction de là où Kageyama se tient et de lui foncer dedans dans une embrassade, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Il rit, fort et brillant, et ses poumons explosent, les bras attachés aux épaules de Kageyama, des larmes dans les yeux. Il peut entendre le rugissement de la foule derrière lui, et ses coéquipiers tombent autour d’eux comme des feuilles d’automne, tout sourire et fatigue. Il lève les bras pour taper dans les mains de chacun d’entre eux, rencontre Yamaguchi et Yachi dans des câlins, et trouve la main de Kageyama serrée dans la sienne.

Kageyama rayonne, fier et réel, et Shouyou sait qu’il n’y a nul part d’autre où il voudrait être qu’ici, à cet instant précis. 

« On a gagné ! » s’exclame-t-il. « On a gagné, on a gagné, _on a gagné_ ! »

« On a gagné, » dit Kageyama, et la lumière est attrapée par ses yeux, brillants comme des étoiles. Shouyou ne peut se concentrer sur rien d’autre.

Tous leurs efforts ont payé aujourd’hui, toutes les critiques et les conséquences n’ont plus d’importance maintenant. Ce n’est plus assez de dire qu’ils sont des corbeaux sans ailes parce qu’ils sont tellement plus que ça maintenant, et ils ont touchés le ciel pour le prouver.

« Merci pour votre soutient ! »

Ils saluent et reçoivent leurs médailles pendant la cérémonie de remise des prix, têtes hautes et joues rougies de fierté. Shouyou touche la médaille, sentant sa tranche. _On a gagné_, pense-t-il à nouveau, même s’il sait qu’il n’arrivera jamais à oublier ça. _Vise le ciel_. Ils viennent de le faire, n’est-ce pas ?

Et bien sûr qu‘il y a encore des matchs à jouer. C’est impossible qu’il s’arrête maintenant. Tout mène au Printemps Interlycée, aux Nationales, où ils peuvent enfin prendre le numéro un et le revendiquer comme leur. Tout est si proche.

« Ah, Hinata, Kageyama, je crois que quelqu’un vous cherche tous les deux, » dit Yamaguchi, et il pointe du doigt un homme bien habillé qui se tient sur le côté. Il y a un logo sur sa chemise, et l’estomac de Shouyou tombe par terre quand il le reconnaît. C’est un recruteur d’université.

Sa main lui démange de chercher celle de Kageyama.

L’homme les approche avec un sourire gentil, et il leur parle de son école, et de comment _elle a besoin d’excellant joueurs comme vous deux_ et _notre équipe est constamment dans le top cinq du Japon_. Il leur tend des brochures, parle des différents parcours qu’ils ont, et leur dit de lui envoyer un mail s’ils ont d’autres questions.

« J’espère vous voir bientôt, » leur dit-il chaleureusement avant de s’éloigner.

Shouyou regarde le papier dans ses mains. « Hey, Kageyama, est-ce que ça vient vraiment d’arriver ? Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Tu peux me pincer ? Est-ce qu’on vient vraiment d’être recrutés ? _Par une école de Tokyo ?_ Oh mon dieu, c’est arrivé, pas vrai ? Toi et moi, recrutés, c’est tellement woah- » 

« Est-ce que tu vas aller là-bas ? » demande Kageyama timidement. Il change de position, et il regarde Shouyou avec intensité. Il n’a pas besoin de poser la question suivante pour que Shouyou l’entende. _Avec moi ?_

« Bien sûr ! » dit Shouyou, et il se sent fier quand les épaules de Kageyama se relâchent. « Enfin, je veux dire, à moins qu’on soit tous les deux recrutés par une autre école qui est meilleure que celle-ci. Mais _wahhh_, tu l’as entendu, hein, Tobio ? C’est incroyable ! Et c’est à Tokyo ! »

Et Kageyama lui sourit, et Shouyou peut sentir toutes ses vies se transformer en une seule grande histoire parce que comment a-t-il pu être assez chanceux pour être dans celle où il peut rester avec Kageyama Tobio ?

Shouyou presse un baiser léger sur la joue de Kageyama, chaste et rapide. « Merci, » dit-il, avec toute l’honnêteté qu’il peut trouver.

Les yeux de Kageyama s’agrandissent, déjà rose. Sa main va à sa joue. « Pour- pourquoi ? »

Shouyou lui sourit. « Pour tout, je pense. »

« Idiot, » dit Kageyama, et il met son bras sur les épaules de Shouyou dans une sorte de demi-câlin. Doucement, il chuchote, « Je devrais être celui qui te remercie. »

« Disons qu’on est quitte, alors, » dit-il. « Et on verra où ça nous mène. »

« Kageyama ? » Shouyou regarde l’horloge sur son bureau, et elle l’informe qu’il est deux heures et demi du matin. Kageyama ne l’appelle presque jamais, surtout pas à des heures étranges. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il y a seulement du silence de l’autre côté, suivit par une inspiration forte et courte. Ses yeux cherchent le noir, et il voudrait pouvoir voir l’autre garçon.

« _Shouyou_, » expire Kageyama, doux et épuisé et mon dieu, c’est comme si le nom de Shouyou était sa dernière défense contre une auto-destruction. Comme s’il était son propre catalyseur pour un cataclysme.

« Tobio ? » dit Shouyou, rapidement inquiet. « Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu as besoin que je vienne- »

« Non, non, j’ai juste, » dit Kageyama, la voix enrouée. Un reniflement, une expiration. Un battement. « Est-ce que tu peux juste parler, s’il te plait ? De n’importe quoi ? J’ai juste- j’ai juste besoin de t‘entendre. »

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit Shouyou, et il espère que Kageyama sait qu’il veut dire _je serais là aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi_. « N’importe quoi ? Même si c’est stupide ? »

« N’importe quoi, » confirme Kageyama.

« Okay, » dit-il, s’asseyant correctement. Il étend ses jambes. « Ok. Ma mère m’a dit quelque chose de bizarre il n’y a pas longtemps. Elle a dit que j’avais _des yeux d’été_. Qu’est-ce que tu penses que ça veuille dire ? Elle disait que c’était comme voir une toute nouvelle constellation ou quelque chose dans le genre. Imagine juste ça, Tobio ! Ça ne serait pas vraiment cool, s’il y avait encore plus d’étoiles dans le ciel ? Yachi m’a dit qu’il y avait comme un milliard et qu’on ne peut pas voir la plupart d’entre elles, alors j’imagine que c’est vrai. C’est quand même bizarre à dire. Parfois j’oublie que le soleil est une étoile aussi, parce qu’il a l’air si diffèrent. Mais je suppose que ça ne l’est pas vraiment ? Il a juste l’air plus lumineux, et on peut le voir pendant la journée. Oh, ça me rappelle ! Ils n’ont pas dit qu’un jour le monde serait consumé par le soleil ? Ça voudrait dire la fin du monde. Hm. »

_(Si c’était la fin du monde, avec qui passerais-tu ta dernière journée ?)_

« C’est… un peu effrayant, en fait. La fin du monde. La fin de tout, la dernière finale de tout ce qu’on connaît. De tout ce qui existe. Les gens, les plantes, les animaux. Tout. Et on n’aurait pas notre mot à dire parce qu’on ne peut pas l’arrêter. Tout serait fini, comme ça. _Game over_. Pas de secondes chances, pas de recommencements. Je pense que c’est ce que les gens veulent dire quand ils disent que la vie est courte. Parce que, uh, le monde entier ne s’arrête pas quand une personne meurt, mais _leur_ monde, oui. Est-ce que ça a du sens ? Tu ne vie qu’une fois, et c’est pour ça qu’ils disent toujours d’en profiter. Que tu ne devrais pas être effrayé.e ou quoi que ce soit et de ne laisser aucun regrets. Peut-être que c’est ça qui fait vraiment peur. Tu connais ma liste, pas vrai ? C’est presque l’hiver, et il y a encore tellement de choses que je n’ai pas fait. Je sais que tu as proposé ton aide, Tobio, mais bon. Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose avec lequel tu puisses m’aider. Mais ne t’en inquiète pas, okay ? Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je pense que j’ai juste besoin d’un peu plus de temps, mais je vais finir par y arriver. Peut-être bientôt. »

Shouyou rit doucement de lui-même. « Désolé, je pense que j’en ai dit plus que tu n’en as demandé. Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Ça prend un moment, mais ensuite Kageyama parle, à peine plus haut qu’un murmure. « Oui. Merci. »

Shouyou sourit. « Tant mieux. Tu deviens un peu ronchon quand tu es triste. »

« Tch. »

Il rit. « Te voir en colère me rend un peu triste, aussi, alors je préfère que tu sois heureux, d’accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas triste, » marmonne Kageyama. « Plus maintenant. » Avec une autre inspiration tremblante, il dit doucement, sa voix douloureusement petite, « J’ai fait un rêve, et je n’arrivais pas à te trouver, nul part. »

« Oh, » dit Shouyou, avant de réaliser qu’il devrait probablement dire quelque chose de plus que ça. « Hey, tu sais que je ne vais pas partir, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis là. Je suis toujours là. »

« Je sais, » dit Kageyama. « Et c’est pour ça que je- » s’arrête-t-il soudainement.

« Kageyama ? »

« Rien, » dit-il, bien qu’il y ait quelque chose de piquant dans sa voix. « Ce n’est rien. Juste. Merci. Désolé de t’avoir réveillé. »

Shouyou fait un bruit rassurant. « Ne t’excuse pas, tout va bien. Je suis content d’avoir pu aider. »

« Bonne nuit, Shouyou. »

« Bonne nuit , Tobio. »

  1. ** Ne penses-tu pas qu’il est temps ? **

L’automne s’effeuille pour laisser place à l’hiver, l’air frais se glissant dans les fissures des fenêtres et sous les portes. La neige commence à se saupoudrer depuis le ciel, une étoile blanche bénie qui honore le sol. Ciels bleus, avec l’espoir vain d’une meilleure année à venir.

La chaleur du lit chuchote de douces choses à son oreille, un flirt qu’il ne peut pas nier, et Shouyou s’enfonce un peu plus dans sa couverture. Il sait qu’il va devoir se lever, parce qu’il est censé retrouver Yachi et Kageyama pour du tutorat, mais c’est _tellement bon_ de juste rester ici, et il est encore en train de rêver d’un monde où il est un chevalier à la place, une épée dans son dos, et oh, Kageyama est ici aussi, avec un arc et des flèches…

« Shouyou ! C’est l’heure de se lever ! Tu es presque en retard ! » appelle sa mère depuis l’extérieur. Il grommelle, et puis le rêve disparaît complètement alors qu’il devient conscient.

Il soupire et cligne des yeux. C’est l’heure de partir.

Shouyou se prépare rapidement, mangeant aussi vite qu’il le peut, et puis il met ses chaussures, un morceau de pain à moitié mangé toujours dans sa main. Il ébouriffe les cheveux de Natsu quand il passe à côté d’elle, et embrasse sa mère sur la joue.

« Bye ! » dit-il. Il y a une réponse depuis la cuisine, et Shouyou le prend comme le signal de son départ.

Il attrape son vélo et pédale le long des collines, le vent flottant à côté de son visage et le frappant durement. Ce n’est pas si terrible pour un matin, ceci dit, alors il continue à avancer. Le paysage n’a toujours pas changé depuis le sommet des montagnes, toujours beau et miraculeux. Miyagi, dans toute sa gloire et dans tout ce qu’elle a à lui offrir. Miyagi, dans tout ce qu’il va essayer de prendre avec lui. Porte ta maison dans tes mains, et elle ne te quittera jamais.

Shouyou en a déjà parlé avec sa mère, de la grande aventure qu’est une université de Tokyo, et de ce que ça pourrait leur apporter à tous. Elle était heureuse pour lui, absolument ravie, parce que maintenant il avait quelque part où aller. Tout ce dont il a besoin maintenant est d’un endroit où rester, et il finira par se débrouiller. Peut-être qu’il demandera à Kenma s’il connaît des appartements pas chers à Tokyo.

Il arrive en bas de la colline où il trouve Kageyama l’attendant. Il a les bras croisés, fronçant les sourcils vers le sol, la lumière du matin brillant sur lui. Une autre aventure de ville natale, pas encore tout à fait une des plus grande.

« Kageyama ! » s’exclame-t-il, lançant un bras en l’air pour le saluer de la main. Shouyou ralentit et arrête le vélo, et il en saute pour le saluer correctement. « Hey ! »

« Salut, » dit Kageyama, avec léger sourire. Puis il fronce les sourcils à nouveau, une moue sur ses lèvres. « Tu es en retard, par contre. »

Shouyou lève les yeux au ciel. Il tient le vélo stable avec ses deux mains alors qu’ils commencent à marcher vers la maison de Yachi. « Seulement de quelques minutes ! » réplique-t-il.

« On aurait dit des heures, » ronronne-t-il, mais il y a une lueur taquine dans ses yeux. « Des jours, des années, peut-être. »

« Tu sais, Kageyama-kun, si c’est ta façon de dire que je t’ai manqué, tu peux juste le dire. » plaisante Shouyou, et il évite le coup que Kageyama lance dans sa direction, riant.

« Crétin. »

« Bakageyama. »

« Stupide. »

« Idiot. »

« Nain. »

« Méchant- ah ! » Shouyou éternue, une fois, deux fois, reniflant. Puis il frisonne alors qu’un vent frais passe, chatouillant ses oreilles avec un chuchotement qu’il n’entend pas. « Mm. Il fait froid. » Il éternue encore.

Kageyama le regarde. Puis il enlève l’écharpe autour de son cou et l’enroule autour de celui de Shouyou. « Crétin, tu aurais dû mettre plus de couches- » Kageyama enlève ses gants et les lui tend, « - ou tu pourrais tomber malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Geler à mort, peut-être. Et alors tu ne pourras plus faire de volley ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je te l’ai dit hier soir, non ? Je t’ai dit qu’il allait faire froid. Crétin. »

Shouyou cligne des yeux, la bouche à moitié couverte par l’écharpe autour de son cou, tiède du contact. _Je l’aime_, pense-t-il soudainement, _tellement_. Il peut sentir ses joues devenir roses, mais ce n’est pas à cause du froid. Il y a un tiraillement dans sa poitrine, jusque-là où Kageyama se tient. _Je suis probablement amoureux de lui. _

Oh.

Quelque chose s’installe dans ses os, comme le calme l’inonde une demi-seconde avant qu’il ne frappe une très bonne balle. Il se sent en paix, d’une certaine façon, et il y a des papillons, mais leur vol est doux, comme une pluie lente. Ils compensent le temps perdu, prenant leur envol.

Il sourit à Kageyama, la bouche cachée par l‘écharpe. « Merci, Tobio ! »

  * **Oui, ça y est**.

Plus tard, quand Shouyou écrit deux nouvelles choses sur sa liste avec un souffle tremblant, il se promet de les accomplir le jour suivant.

_« Hey, Yachi ? Comment tu as su qu’il était temps ? »_

_« Eh bien, penses-y juste comme ça- si quelqu’un était amoureux de toi, n’aimerais-tu pas le savoir ? »_

Shouyou tourne sa cuillère vers le haut, et la pointe vers Kageyama. « Pense-y. Et si il y avait un univers parallèle où j’étais plus grand que toi ? Ça serait incroyable. »

Kageyama renifle avec amusement, et il prend une autre bouchée de sa glace. Elle est goût lait, son préféré. Shouyou était venu avec ça et une glace au chocolat pour lui-même plus tôt, en remerciement de l’avoir laisser rester pour la nuit. « Ça serait un univers très lointain alors. Une chance sur un milliard. »

Shouyou lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne se décourage pas. « Et si tu étais le plus petit de l’équipe dans cet univers ? Kageyama Tobio, le plus petit passeur de Karasuno, et son ace Hinata Shouyou, grand de deux mètres ! Ha ! C’est hilarant ! »

« Vraiment drôle, » dit Kageyama impassiblement.

« Hmm, mais je ne pense pas que grand-chose changerait à part ça, » dit Shouyou. Kageyama lui lance un regard interrogateur, et il prend une autre cuillère de glace. « Toi et moi. Tu serais toujours toi, le visage effrayant et tout, et je serais toujours moi, le meilleur volleyeur de toute l’histoire. On serait toujours meilleurs amis et tout, pourtant. J’y veillerais. »

« Vraiment ? » demande Kageyama.

Shouyou hoche la tête. « Oui ! Je ne pense pas que les choses seraient à moitié aussi fun sans toi. » Il pioche les noix mélangées au chocolat, et ne relève pas les yeux vers son ami. « Tu sais… Je suis juste content de t’avoir rencontré, c’est tout . »

Il hoche la tête. « Ouais, » dit-il doucement. « Moi aussi. »

Il y a un calme qui s’installe entre eux, un moment de silence par lequel ils sont attirés. Le cœur de Shouyou bat dans sa poitrine quand il se souvient du papier plié dans sa poche et des mots inscrit dessus, attendant qu’une autre paire d’yeux les voient. Il jette un coup d’œil à Kageyama, mangeant sa glace inconsciemment, et se demande ce que sa réponse va être. Quelque chose de bon, il espère.

Il pause le pot de glace vide et tombe sur le dos. Il y a quelques lueurs parmi les étoiles sombres, dispersées équitablement sur le plafond. Il avait aidé Kageyama à les mettre durant leur deuxième année -elles étaient un cadeau de noël de sa part, en fait- et il est heureux de voir qu’elles sont toujours là-haut. Des constellations faites par l’Homme, un gentil rappel du monde derrière les quatre murs. Nébuleux et intouchable. 

Shouyou voit la photo d’eux deux au zoo, aussi, juste sur le mur de Kageyama de l’autre côté du lit. Le soleil dans leur dos, le reste du monde flouté derrière eux. La position fait que ça doit être la première chose que Kageyama voit quand il se réveille, et ses joues se réchauffent à l’idée.

Son esprit erre vers les univers parallèles à nouveau, et il doit y en avoir un où Shouyou trouve le courage dont il a besoin. Il doit y en avoir un quelque part où il l’a fait, où il a dit les mots, laissé son cœur se renverser pour que des garçons comme minuit le voit. Il doit y en avoir un où il n’a pas eu besoin de faire une liste pour le savoir ; il doit y en avoir un où il l’a dit à l’instant où il l’a su. (Et peut être qu’il y en a un où il ne rencontre jamais un certain passeur.) Une vie d’infinies possibilités, bonnes et mauvaises et tout ce qu’il y a entre -mais c’est là où il est maintenant. A des années-lumière ou des secondes, c’est la vie dans laquelle il est.

Et peu importe combien de jours il reste, peu importe combien de saisons il peut conquérir ou combien peuvent le quitter, c’est là où il est. C’est là où Kageyama et lui sont ensemble.

Il ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un souffle. C’est l’heure de le dire à Kageyama Tobio.

« Kageyama, » dit Shouyou, et il se rassoit. Il a dit son nom de nombreuses fois auparavant, avec différentes variations pour différentes affections, mille mélodies à accorder à une note, mais aucune d’entre elles ne semble aussi importante que celle-ci.

_Kageyama, fait moi la passe !_

_Kageyama, on fait la course ?_

_Kageyama, on a gagné !_

Il expire à nouveau, et se concentre. « Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Kageyama cligne des yeux, surpris. Comme s’il sentait la gravité de tout, il pose son pot de glace. Il se rapproche de Shouyou jusqu’à ce que leurs genoux se touchent, les jambes croisées, et le lit craque au changement de poids. « D’accord. »

Shouyou sort un morceau de papier de sa poche. « C’est ma liste, » dit-il la tenant haute pour que des yeux bleus la voit. « Je pense qu’il est temps que je te montre enfin ce que j’ai écrit. »

Les sourcils de Kageyama se froncent. « Hinata, tu n’as pas besoin de- »

Il secoue la tête. « Je veux le faire. Ça- ça m’aidera à barrer quelque chose dessus. »

Kageyama a l’air confus mais il prend le papier, les doigts délicats. Il voit la petite inscription là où il est plié. Un petit _Salut_ dans son écriture d’il y a des mois. « Hey, ce n’est pas à moi ? »

« Ouais. »

Kageyama ne pose pas plus de questions, et Shouyou ne se laisse pas être embarrassé. Il déplie le papier et lit les mots tout en haut à voix haute. « _Les choses à faire avant la fin du lycée, _» dit-il. « _Une liste non exhaustive par Hinata Shouyou._ »

Shouyou hoche la tête. « Continue. »

« _Accroche toi à tout ce que tu peux_, » poursuit-il. Puis un petit sourire apparait sur son visage alors qu’il lit la suite. « _Va aux nationales, et ne t’arrête pas avant d’avoir atteint le sommet_. Tu finiras celle-ci bien assez tôt.»

« Définitivement, » dit-il.

« _Achète des beignets à la viande aux premières années, parce que c’est ce que les terminales avant toi ont toujours fait_, » dit Kageyama, sa bouche faisant un petit ‘o’. « Alors c’était pour ça. J’ai entendu Yamaguchi en parler. »

« Ouais, » dit Shouyou, et il déglutit difficilement. « Tu n’as pas besoin de tout lire à voix haute. Juste- dit moi quand tu arrives à la fin. »

Kageyama hoche la tête. Il continue, les yeux glissants sur les mots sur lesquels Shouyou a passé des mois, chacun d’entre eux le rappel d’une occasion. Il retient son souffle et regarde le passeur lire, et compte ses moments avant qu’il n’arrive à la dernière chose qu’il a écrit jusque-là.

« _Et si ça signifie lui dire, alors fait le_, » dit Kageyama. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il essaie de sourire, et la nervosité commence à vraiment se faire sentir. « Tu verras. »

Kageyama fait un petit bruit d’acceptation, et continue à lire. Il a presque fini. Juste un peu plus loin.

Shouyou commence à compter les étoiles au plafond. Il sait qu’il y en a vingt et une, mais il le fait quand même pour garder son esprit focalisé sur autre chose que le garçon en face de lui_. Un, deux, trois_, compte-t-il, _ne te perds pas._

« _Ne penses-tu pas qu’il est temps_ ? » lit Kageyama à voix haute. « Temps pour quoi ? »

Shouyou essaie de calmer son cœur. Nous y voilà. « Lit la suivante, » dit-il aussi courageusement qu’il le peut.

« _Oui, ça y est_, » dit Kageyama.

« Celle d’après. »

« _Dit à Kageyama Tobio que tu_ – oh. » Les yeux de Kageyama rencontrent ceux de Shouyou. Ses joues sont un peu roses. « _Oh_. »

« Ouais, » dit Shouyou. Et il sait ne pas avoir peur, parce que c’est Kageyama, et avant tout entre eux il y a de la confiance. Dans et hors du terrain, il y a un lien indestructible entre eux, et si la bagarre durant leur première année n’a pas pu les briser, rien ne le peut. Parce que c’est Kageyama, et il comprend Shouyou plus que personne.

  1. ** Dit à Kageyama Tobio que tu l’aimes.**

Kageyama cligne des yeux. Doucement, il dit, « Tu m’aimes ? » Et sa voix est pleine d’espoir, dangereusement pleine, et il garde les yeux rivés sur ceux de Shouyou. Un minuit profond dans une nuit loin de l’été. Le regard qui lui dit qu’il y a _quelque chose_ _d’autre_ là.

« Oui, » dit Shouyou, et ça lui demande tout ce qu’il a en lui pour ne pas s’effondrer à cet instant quand Kageyama le regarde _comme s’il avait accroché toutes les étoiles au ciel_. « Je t’aime, et je veux être avec toi. »

Kageyama continue à le fixer, sans cligner des yeux. Puis il détourne le regard, l’arrière de sa main venant couvrir un sourire naissant. « Crétin, » dit-il, « Je devais le dire en premier. »

« Oh, » dit Shouyou. Il sourit timidement. « Désolé ? »

Kageyama secoue la tête, toujours souriant, avant de presser leurs fronts ensemble, son souffle comme un fantôme juste au-dessus des lèvres de Shouyou. « Est-ce que je peux … ? » chuchote-t-il, et Shouyou hoche la tête.

Kageyama l’embrasse, et Shouyou se demande pourquoi il n’a jamais embrassé Kageyama avant ça, pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps. C’est lent et doux et ça a un gout de lait et de chocolat. Ça a un gout de nuits sous la lumière de la lune et de halos de soleil sur leurs épaules, de l’herbe en un après-midi fatigué illuminé par des lucioles, et d’une victoire méritée sur leur langue. Et il n’y a rien de poétique à la façon dont leurs nez se cognent plus d’une fois ou de combien c’est loin d’être parfait comme les premiers baisers le sont, et Shouyou aimerait trouver les bons mots pour le décrire, mais peut-être n’y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen d’exprimer ce que le sentiment de _rentrer chez soi_ est.

« Salut, » dit Kageyama quand ils se séparent, le visage rougit comme un soleil infaillible, mais tout de même souriant.

« Hey, » dit Shouyou, et sa main trouve celle de Kageyama. Il se permet de rester dans l’instant un peu plus longtemps avant de demander, « Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu m’as déjà aidé à compléter deux choses sur ma liste. »

« Deux ? »

« Oui, » dit Shouyou. « Tu n’as pas lu la suivante ? »

« Non, » lui dit Kageyama, et il reprend le papier pour le lire. « Oh. »

  1. ** Embrasse-le, rien qu’une fois. **

« Juste une fois ? » demande Kageyama. Il repose la liste, et place son autre main pour tenir la mâchoire de Shouyou, son toucher léger comme une plume mais là tout de même, une constante. « Tu n’aimerais pas le refaire ? »

Shouyou rougit, et essaie de rester en place, mais un sourire lui échappe quand même. « On ne ferait pas les choses dans le mauvais ordre ? Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma confession. »

Kageyama sourit, secouant la tête. Puis il regarde Shouyou à nouveau, et finalement, _finalement_, Shouyou comprend ce que ce regard veut dire -ce quelque chose d’autre insaisissable, une énigme dont il n’a plus peur. « Shouyou, » dit-il, « je t’aime, aussi. »

Et puis Shouyou l’embrasse, se laissant tomber en arrière, souriant contre les lèvres de Kageyama. Il se laisse tomber amoureux à nouveau, et cette fois il sait rester.

  1. ** Soit quelqu’un qui mérite qu’on se souvienne de lui. **

Shouyou essaie de faire ça à chaque entrainement, contournant les kouhai pour donner des conseils et des pistes, assez optimiste pour laisser un héritage derrière lui. Le Petit Géant de Karasuno, pas le premier, et peut-être pas le dernier non plus, mais celui qui est allé plus loin que les autres. Il enseigne ce qu’il sait- ce qu’il a appris de ceux avant lui, des aptitudes incrustées dans ses os, des souvenirs dans ses muscles. Il est fier de leur équipe -il l’a toujours été, et le sera toujours- et de ce qu’ils ont accomplis.

« -tu sauras que tu l’as bien frappée quand la balle fait _swoosh!_ et ce sera incroyable ! » Shouyou s’exclame auprès d’un des secondes, un attaquant ailier promettant.

« Ça n’a aucun sens, » commente Tsukishima avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur. « Ce ne sont pas du tout des conseils. »

« Tu ne comprends juste pas combien c’est impressionnant, Puantshima, » réplique Shouyou, tirant la langue.

« Quel dommage, » dit Tsukishima impassiblement.

« Yamaguchi, Tsukishima est encore en train d’être méchant ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Non, tu es juste aussi stupide que d’habitude. »

« Bien vu, Tsukki ! » dit Yamaguchi.

Shouyou souffle et croise les bras. « Je pensais qu‘on était amis ! »

Yamaguchi rit. « On l’est, » répond-il, et il prend le poignet de Tsukishima. « C’est pour ça que je vais t’aider et emmener Tsukki avec moi pour qu’on s’entraine à quelques blocs. »

Shouyou grommelle une réplique sans enthousiasme, et Yamaguchi secoue la tête. Tsukishima le suit, et bientôt les deux sont dans une conversation fluide, pas faites pour être entendue des oreilles indiscrètes. Shouyou regarde l’expression de Tsukishima s’adoucir, juste un peu, alors qu’il écoute ce que Yamaguchi raconte, les étoiles à sa portée. La lune, et la façon dont elle orbite autour d’une incarnation des étoiles elles-mêmes. Des années lumières poussées ensembles pour se trouver les unes et les autres.

Et Shouyou sait que le temps passera comme il l’a toujours fait; que même le soleil et la lune et tout l’espace entre l’oubliera. Le temps avance sans jamais s’arrêter, de secondes en minutes en heures. Des vies infinies, des fins inévitables. Des jours remplis de moments, chacun connecté, et quelque part sur le chemin il se perdra lui aussi dans leurs motifs. Peu importe combien de balles il frappe, combien de points il marque, il deviendra juste un autre souvenir, un autre nom auquel penser dans le plus flou des rêves éveillés. Et peu importe combien il essaye d’en profiter, le pire et même le meilleur d’eux finira par être oublié. Un autre _a été_ jeté dans le tourbillon.

On ne peut pas arrêter la façon dont le temps fait tourner le monde, et le meilleur que tu puisses faire c’est te tenir pour la route. Et alors, il sort la liste et ajoute quelque chose de nouveau.

  1. ** Ou dans le pire des cas, soit quelqu’un pour quelqu’un d’autre. **

« Kageyama a mentionné que tu écrivais une liste, » dit une voix, et il se retourne pour trouver qu’elle appartient à Yachi. Elle s’assoit à côté de lui, plaçant son tableau devant elle. Il y a une liste de dépenses et de match d’entrainements à venir dessus, quelques petits dessins saupoudrés dans les coins. « Apparemment il avait raison. »

« Oui, » dit Shouyou. Il n’a aucun scrupule à la laisser la voir -elle est celle qu’il est allé voir quand _certains sentiments_ sont apparus en premier, après tout- et elle chantonne en fouillant parmi l’écriture brouillonne, imprudents espoirs à finir avant que l’année ne se termine. Il y a beaucoup de bavures maintenant, et c’est légèrement froissé dans les coins, marques de gommage avec traces de crayons délavées. « Qu’est-ce que tu en pense ? »

« C’est bien, » dit-elle après un moment, un sourire large s’étirant sur ses lèvres. « C’est une très bonne idée, Hinata. Et on dirait que tu en as déjà accomplie certaines, aussi. » Elle regarde les dernières phrases curieusement. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu lui as dit ? »

Shouyou sourit, et jette un œil au passeur précédemment mentionné. Kageyama à un œil attentif sur un première année qu’il entraine à devenir le passeur débutant de l‘équipe, et il fait quelques commentaires ici et là, se souriant quand le garçon y arrive. Fier, de ce qu’il laisse derrière lui. 

« Oui, » réponds Shouyou, et les yeux de Kageyama se tournent dans sa direction pour rencontrer les siens. Il sourit, tendre et timide sur les bords. « Ouais, je l’ai fait. »

« C’est super ! » s’exclame Yachi, et elle l’enlace légèrement, souriant d’une oreille à l’autre. « Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. »

« Merci, Yachi, » dit Shouyou. _Remercie celles et ceux qui t’ont aidé, encore et encore et encore_. « Je t’en dois vraiment une pour m’avoir écouté parler de tout ce truc. Ça a dû être vraiment ennuyant. »

« Oui, et bien, tu m’as écouté parler de Kiyoko-chan, alors je pense qu’on est quitte, » dit- elle, et il y a du rose qui trace sa peau légèrement.

« Comment va-t-elle, au fait ? » demande Shouyou.

« Elle vient ce week-end ! » dit Yachi avec excitation, « On a prévu d’aller à la fête de Misaki-chan ensemble - tu en as entendu parler ? Toutes les terminales sont invitées, comme une espèce de dernière fête de Noël tous ensemble. C’est le 23. Kageyama et toi devriez venir. J’en ai déjà parlé à Yamaguchi, et il a dit qu’il allait essayer de demander à Tsukishima s’il voulait y aller. »

« Hm, » dit Shouyou pensif. Ce serait bien de passer du temps avec les autres personnes de son année, et il a des ami.es en dehors du club à qui il aimerait parler. Et ça pourrait être marrant. Ce n’est presque pas une question pour lui, vraiment. « Oui, je pense que je vais venir, » dit-il, et Yachi s’illumine. « Je ne suis pas trop sûr pour Kageyama, par contre. »

« Essaye de lui poser la question ? » offre-t-elle ; « Dit lui que je lui demande si ça ne suffit pas. Quoique j’en doute -du moment que tu es celui qui demande, il ferait n’importe quoi. »

Shouyou rit et secoue la tête. « Kageyama ? Il ne fait jamais ce que je lui dis. »

« On pourrait penser ça, oui, » dit -elle. « Mais il t‘écoute plus que n’importe qui, aussi. Tu le mène par le bout du nez. »

Il rougit. « Je vais essayer, » dit-il.

Yachi hoche la tête, et elle se lève, ramassant son tableau avec elle. Elle a gracieusement grandi dans son rôle de manager, portant une aura de maturité et d’austérité quand c’est nécessaire. Elle tend une main pour l’aider, et il la prend.

« Maintenant retourne t‘entrainer, » lui dit-elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Oui, m’dame, » dit-il, et il lui lance un petit salut feignant avant de retourner sur le terrain où Kageyama l’attend.

(Et peut être que ça ne le gênera pas tant que ça d’être oublié pour ce qu’il était -_le petit joueur, Numéro Dix de Karasuno_\- du moment que quelques personnes au moins se souviennent de lui pour ce qu’il était vraiment -_Hinata Shouyou, le garçon qui a appris à voler_.)

Shouyou halète, et ses mains trouvent ses genoux pliés, essayant de rester droit. L’air est frais, mais de la sueur brille sur son front, et de petits nuages sortent quand il respire. Son cœur bat dans sa poitrine alors qu’il essaye de se remettre de ses efforts, un sourire relâché comme trophée.

« J’ai gagné, » dit il entre deux respirations. « Maintenant tu me dois des beignets au porc pendant une semaine. »

« C’était pas le deal, » dit Kageyama, mais Shouyou sait que Kageyama le fera quand même. Il respire difficilement et essuie son front. « Et tu as triché. »

« Ce n’est pas vrai ! » insiste Shouyou, les mains sur la taille dans une pauvre tentative de garder l’équilibre. Un sourire s’échappe quand même, penchant la tête pour regarder Kageyama. « T’embrasser sur la joue n’est pas de la triche. J’étais juste affectueux, Bakageyama. »

« Pas quand tu le fais puis dit qu’on fait la course, » dit Kageyama en levant les yeux au ciel, et son visage est rouge -un mélange de froid, de fatigue, et d’embarras. « C’est de la triche. Tu es parti avant. »

« Eh bien, on y est déjà, » dit Shouyou avec un geste de la main vague vers une maison à quelques mètres de là. « C’est la maison de l’amie de Yachi. »

« Comme c’est drôle, » dit Kageyama d’un air blasé.

Shouyou attrape lâchement son poignet et le tire, balançant leurs mains jointes entre eux , et l’air froid se disperse avec chaque mouvement. Des teintes de bleu colorent le ciel de nuit, et il peut entendre le battement d’une chanson venant de la maison, des ombres bougeant derrière les fenêtres.

« Hey, ça va aller, tu en es sûr ? » demande Shouyou alors qu‘il pose le pied sur le porche. Un bois bleu écaillé lui rend son regard. « Avec tous les gens ? »

Kageyama grogne. « Ouais. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je sais que tu peux être émotionnellement constipé parfois, » dit Shouyou, et il rit quand Kageyama lui donne un coup d’épaule, essayant de lui faire perdre l’équilibre. « Mais tu m’as aussi, alors si jamais tu veux partir, tu peux me le dire. »

Kageyama hoche la tête, et Shouyou prend la façon dont les doigts de Kageyama trouvent les siens comme signe de gratitude.

Quand il ouvre la porte, ils sont accueillis par la vision de plusieurs personnes à la fois, des couleurs dansantes, et l’intensité de la musique. Shouyou sent Kageyama se raidir à côté de lui, alors il prend la direction et le tire à travers la foule à la porte, s’arrêtant uniquement quand ils ont trouvé une zone avec moins de gens.

Kageyama s’appuie sur Shouyou, et la tension dans ses épaules disparaît lentement.

« Ça va ? » demande-t-il à nouveau.

« Ouais, » expire Kageyama. 

« Ok, » dit Shouyou. Il regarde autour de lui, essayant de trouver des visages familiers. Il reconnaît un gars comme le capitaine de l’équipe de basket, une autre fille de sa classe, une fille connue pour être la meilleure au bras de fer dans leur année, et deux gars de plus de l’équipe de natation. Ça lui prend un moment pour que ses yeux attrapent des cheveux blonds clairs, et Shouyou avance dans cette direction instantanément, tirant Kageyama avec lui.

« Yachi ! Shimizu-senpai ! » appelle-t-il avec enthousiasme, agitant sa main libre haut dans l’air.

Yachi le remarque et vient vers lui, les yeux brillants. « Tu es venu ! » dit-elle. « Salut, Kageyama ! »

Kageyama hoche la tête comme salutation, sa main se levant en un petit salut.

Shouyou se tourne vers Shimizu. « Aah, c’est tellement bien de te voir ! » dit-il. « Comment est l’université ? C’est aussi bien que de faire du volley ? Est-ce que tu as parlé à Sawamura-san et Azumane-san et Sugawara-san ? Comment vont-ils ? »

Shimizu sourit doucement. « Je suis heureuse de voir que le temps ne t’a pas enlevé ton enthousiasme, » dit-elle, et Yachi rit à cela. « L’université est bien, mais définitivement pas autant que de regarder vos matchs. Pour les autres, ça fait quelque temps depuis que je les ai vu, mais on a tous prévu de venir vous voir aux Nationales. »

« Ooooh ! » dit Shouyou. « Oui, venez s’il vous plait ! On vous rendra fiers ! Pas vrai, Kageyama ? »

« C’est ça, » dit Kageyama. Il se grandit un peu.

« Bonne chance à vous tous, » dit Shimizu, et Shouyou la regarde lier sa main à celle de Yachi. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas trop, peu importe ce qui arrive, nous serons toujours fiers de vous. Les autres parlent toujours d’à quel point tout le monde leur manque. »

Shouyou hoche la tête, et il a l’impression que les conversations comme celle-ci sont faites pour des moments solennels plutôt que pour des fêtes bondées. Tout de même, il tient les mots proches de sa poitrine, espérant qu’ils ne s’échappent pas entre ses doigts.

« Merci, » dit-il, et Kageyama en fait l’écho.

Yachi et Shimizu partent quelques minutes plus tard, pour aller voir d’autres ami.es. Kageyama a soif, alors il dit à Shouyou qu’il va aller chercher du lait dans la cuisine. Shouyou prend le temps de parler avec ses autres ami.es, se glissant au milieu de la fête et bavardant sans but avec celles et ceux qu’il connait, avec un sourire rayonnant et un bon rire. Les gens lui souhaitent bonne chance pour leurs matchs à venir, et il accepte les mots avec reconnaissance. 

« On ira jusqu’au sommet ! » annonce-t-il bruyamment, un poing sur la poitrine.

« Oi, » dit Tsukishima, dérangeant le bruit des acclamations, « ne fait pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. »

« Eh ? » demande Shouyou. « Mais on va vraiment aller jusqu’au sommet ! Et les promesses les plus difficile ne sont-elles pas les plus importantes, de toute façon ? Ça les rend encore plus spéciales quand elles sont tenues ! »

« Tu pourrais te permettre d’être plus optimiste, Tuskki, » offre Yamaguchi, et il sourit à Shouyou. « C’est un ordre de ton capitaine. »

« Et en tant que vice capitaine, je suis d’accord avec ça , » ajoute Shouyou.

Tsukishima plisse les yeux, mais il ne peut jamais rester énervé contre Yamaguchi pour longtemps -il ne peut pas l’être tout court, vraiment, alors c’est surtout dirigé vers Shouyou. « Tu as intérêt à la tenir, alors, » dit-il.

« Duh, » répond Shouyou.

Yamaguchi tire Tsukishima, et Shouyou remarque une branche de gui bien placé au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tsukishima, à cause de sa taille, semble le remarquer en premier, mais il ne dit rien avant que l’autre ne le fasse. Quelques mots sont échangés avant que les doigts de Yamaguchi s’enroulent autour du col de Tsukishima pour le tirer vers lui dans un baiser. _Huh_, pense Shouyou. Plus besoin de se demander pourquoi Yamaguchi est si heureux en ce moment.

Ça lui fait penser à Kageyama, alors Shouyou va à la cuisine. Il trouve son meilleur ami s’appuyant sur le comptoir, un verre de lait à moitié vide à côté de lui. Shouyou se glisse devant lui, le dos pressé contre l’ilot de cuisine.

« Hey, » dit-il. Puis il point le lait du doigt. « Tu ne l’as pas encore fini. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Kageyama secoue la tête, ses joues s’enflammant, de son cou jusqu’en haut, comme des vagues. « Je- l’ai gardé pour toi. » Il prend le verre et le tend à Shouyou.

« Oh. Merci, » dit-il. Mais avant de prendre une gorgée, il s’arrête, et regarde Kageyama avec de grands yeux. « Tu ne l’as pas empoisonné, n’est-ce pas ? »

Kageyama croise les bras, sa précieuse mortification disparaissant au profit d’un regard mortel. « Pourquoi je l’empoisonnerais ? »

« Heu, parce que tu veux me tuer ? »

« Je ne veux pas te tuer, » dit lentement Kageyama.

« Oh, c’est bien, » dit Shouyou, rassuré. Il prend une gorgée lente, et il sent une moustache de lait se former au-dessus de ses lèvres. « Hey, hey- comment est ma moustache ? »

« Stupide, » dit-il platement.

« Méchant, Tobio, » dit Shouyou, et il finit le lait en une fois, s’essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Je suis content que tu ailles bien, ceci dit. »

Kageyama hausse un sourcil. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n’irais pas bien ? »

« Je sais pas, » dit Shouyou, roulant ses épaules vers l’arrière. Il tient le verre dans ses mains au niveau de son visage, et essaye de voir à travers. C’est un peu flou de l’autre côté, et la tête de Kageyama est drôle. « Je suppose que j’étais juste inquiet que tu paniques ou quelque chose ? Comme il y a beaucoup de gens autour. »

_Tu étais inquiet pour moi ?_ Kageyama semble vouloir dire à la façon dont sa bouche est ouverte, mais il la ferme après un moment d‘hésitation. Il a toujours été meilleur avec les actions, ceci dit, alors il fait un pas en avant pour éliminer l’espace entre lui et Shouyou, jusqu’à ce qu’il y ait seulement des millimètres qui les séparent.

« Je l’étais, un peu, » admet Kageyama doucement. « Je n’aime pas vraiment être ici -ou aux fêtes tout cours- mais tu rends tout ça meilleur. Tu rends les choses plus simples, et c’est comme si je me fichais de tous les autres. Juste toi, et tu es là, et tu rends les choses ok. »

Et puis Kageyama l’embrasse, un peu à côté de la bouche, mais il se corrige rapidement. Shouyou sourit contre ses lèvres, et il touche les joues de Kageyama pour le tirer un peu plus prêt, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour presser plus fort.

« Je suis content d’avoir pu aider, » dit Shouyou quand il lâche, les joues chaudes et les lèvres rouges.

Kageyama chantonne, pressant son front contre celui de Shouyou. « Moi, aussi. »

« Est-ce que je peux rester chez toi quand on rentre ? » demande-t-il, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « On peut regarder quelques films ou jouer à des jeux vidéo ou rester éveillés et parler. »

« Parler ? » demande Kageyama, une lumière taquine dans les yeux. « De quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Shouyou, sentant déjà la chaleur dans ses joues. « Je parle assez pour nous deux des fois, mais peut être que j’écouterais juste cette fois, si tu veux. »

Kageyama hoche la tête, le considérant. « Ça sonne bien. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Ouais. »

« C’est un rendez-vous alors, » dit Shouyou, et il prend plaisir à voir la façon dont Kageyama rougit. C’est adorable.

« Un soirée pyjama comme rendez-vous ? » demande-t-il.

« Exactement, » réponds Shouyou, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Oh ! On pourrait faire une bataille d’oreillers, aussi ! Ou construire un château ! Et avoir un goûter de minuit ! »

Kageyama lève les yeux au ciel, mais hoche la tête, amusé. « Ça sonne comme le rendez-vous parfait. »

« Bien sûr que ça le sera, » dit Shouyou. « Parce que c’est toi et moi, et tout ce qu’on fait est incroyable ! » Ça sonne comme l’écho d’une promesse du début, d’_invincibilité_ et d’_unité_ et d’_être là_. Shouyou la marque autour de son cœur, la gardant là.

« Ouais, » dit Kageyama.

Shouyou l’embrasse, plus rapidement que la première fois mais c’est tout autant significatif. Il ne sera jamais fatigué de la façon dont on dirait que de l’électricité cours dans ses veines, ses poumons coincés dans une frénésie qu’ils ne peuvent fuir. Son cœur accueille les papillons, dit bonjour comme à de vieux amis. Ça garde la porte déverrouillée.

« Joyeux Noël, Tobio, » dit Shouyou doucement, se penchant en avant pour poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Kageyama.

« Joyeux Noël, Shouyou. » Kageyama le sert contre lui, et ne le laisse pas partir avant un long moment.

  1. ** Célèbre la nouvelle année avec de grands espoir. **

« On gagnera les Nationales, » dit Shouyou un après-midi, avec la lumière d’hiver disparaissant sur eux depuis la fenêtre. Il est assis entre les jambes de Kageyama, écrivant sur son téléphone alors que Kageyama pose son menton sur l‘épaule de Shouyou.

Kageyama enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Shouyou. Inspirant, il dit, « Bien sûr. Je n’ai jamais pensé le contraire. »

  1. ** Montre au monde tout ce que tu es et tout ce que tu pourrais être. **

_Voyons jusqu’où on est allé. _

Karasuno entre aux Nationales avec une détermination imprudente et une force insurmontable, prenant le feu des projecteurs rapidement et attirant l’attention de tout le pays. Ils jouent chaque match comme si c’était trop risqué de ne serait-ce que penser à abandonner, un dangereux mélange d’imprévisibilité et de synchronisation pour désarçonner chaque adversaire. Un pouvoir instable, maintenu par la confiance et la familiarité.

Shouyou sait à quoi l’_autre côté_ ressemble suffisamment maintenant, et il veut continuer à regarder comme si c’était une addiction. La friction sous ses pieds, des lumières aveuglantes au-dessus de sa tête. Sous les feux des projecteurs pour la finale, chaleur dans ses mains, une balle tournant en l’air. Le dernier combat, la dernière bataille. Perdre ou gagner, atteindre le paradis ou retomber sur le sol, et Shouyou sait où il veut être.

_Jusqu’au sommet. _

Il retombe sur le sol quand la balle est bloquée de l’autre côté du filet, gravité réappliquée. Le tableau des scores ajoute un point pour Karasuno, les libérant enfin de leur diable, ralliement après ralliement. Shouyou cri, _encore une !_ et ils sont tellement proche que ça en est presque douloureux.

En le regardant s’approcher pour le service, Shouyou réalise que Kageyama Tobio est quelque chose comme une tempête.

Il est le crépitement de la foudre, le grondement continuel du tonnerre, et la façon particulière dont la pluie frappe le sol comme une batterie. Ses yeux sont de la mer, profonds et rapides à changer – de minuit à un bleu ciel en quelques secondes, de cristallin à cobalt en un scintillement. Il est une tempête de pluie, dangereux et difficile à attraper, imprévisible au mieux et terreur inarrêtable au pire. Il est le flash avant que ça ne frappe, la promesse inébranlable de toujours revenir, pour que l’enfer s’élève et que les royaumes s’effondrent. Il est le chuchotement du vent avant l’heure du crime et l’au revoir avant l’aube. Il est le dernier phénomène debout à la fin du monde, et c’est préférable de ne pas être pris dans son épuisement.

Mais d’autres jours, Kageyama Tobio est un bord tranquille, l’étrangeté du silence, un dirigeant de la façon dont aucun son ne s’échappe dans les moments les plus tranquilles. Il se replie sur lui-même, rapetisse et garde les battements anticipés, une bruine et une légère pluie pour le printemps. Il devient distant, alors que les nuages gris se dispersent et que la lumière grandit, la rupture des rayons de soleil pour danser avec eux. Quelque chose pour laquelle pas même un château de cartes ne tomberait, faible mais toujours persistant, un doux plaidoyer de son être. Il devient juste un garçon et plus une tempête dont il faut avoir peur.

(Mais peut être aussi que c’est le genre le plus mortel, l’averse inattendue qui ne laisse rien dans son sillage.)

« Fait ton service de la mort ! » cri-t-il, et il regarde Kageyama lancer la balle en l’air, et elle atterrie à sa plus grande vitesse l’autre côté, leurs adversaires immobiles alors que le ballon frappe le sol. Un service ace, dans toute sa splendeur.

Kageyama sert à nouveau, mais ça ne perturbe plus leurs adversaires, et ils le réceptionnent. Shouyou attrape la balle quand elle revient, et fait la passe à Kageyama. Le passeur la lance en l’air, et Tsukishima attaque, sans bloc_. Un autre point._

Ils continuent encore et encore et encore, les yeux toujours levés et jamais baissés, et les deux scores augmentent alors que les secondes passent. Shouyou implante chaque mouvement dans sa mémoire, chaque touche de la balle et chaque chute, parce que _c’est_quelque chose qu’il ne retrouvera jamais. C’est son dernier match du lycée, et par l’enfer il le gagnera.

La façon dont la foule crie son nom quand il réussit une autre courte – _vas-y, vas-y, Shouyou !_\- et la façon dont ils ont tous la tête haute comme des héros. Ils écrasent contre après contre, détruisant les murs pour passer à travers. Un match pour les siècles, un dont il faut se souvenir. Et pour un moment ce ne sont pas des joueurs sur un terrain, mais les _rois_de celui-ci, sans peur et audacieux.

Shouyou ne s’est jamais autant amusé de sa vie. Il voudrait faire ça pour toujours.

Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine alors qu’ils marquent un autre point pour casser le rythme. Les yeux de Kageyama croisent les siens depuis l’autre côté du terrain, et il sait quoi faire avec clarté. Il laisse Yamaguchi recevoir la balle avant de reculer, les yeux grands ouverts et _prêt à y aller_. La course parfaite de son saut le plus haut. Il court, Kageyama lui passe la balle, et il trouve un endroit entre les contres.

_(Et voilà Hinata Shouyou de Karasuno, vice-capitaine et ace ! Ce garçon vient de loin, vous savez, j’ai entendu qu’il n’avait joué qu’un match au collège, et il l’a perdu, en plus. Il était un peu nul sur les bords dans sa première année, il pouvait à peine faire les bases, mais sa courte avec Kageyama -ça a toujours été l’évènement principal ! Et vous pouvez voir à quel point il a grandi, c’est incroyable ! Il doit y avoir beaucoup de poids sur ses épaules, alors voyons s’il peut y arriver ! Ça y est, les gars, la question finale : Hinata arrivera-t-il à mettre ce dernier point ? Est-ce que ce sera ce qui mènera l’équipe à la victoire ?)_

Shouyou frappe le ballon aussi fort qu’il le peut.

Elle tombe sur le sol.

Le sifflet résonne dans le silence stupéfait avant que tout explose en chaos. La foule devient sauvage, et le commentateur cri quelque chose par-dessus les enceintes -_le Lycée de Karasuno prend la première place aux Nationales !-_ mais tout ce que Shouyou peut entendre est la chute finale de la balle.

Ils ont gagné.

_Ils ont gagné._

Shouyou retrouve tous les terminales immédiatement, chaque bras enlaçant les autres, des larmes coulant sur leurs visage et se serrant tellement fort qu’aucun d’entre eux ne peut vraiment respirer. Ils tombent par terre, tous les cinq, et Yachi leurs dit comme elle est fière mais ses mots sortent dans un désordre cassé atténué par les larmes. Shouyou laisse s’échapper un rire, _un vrai bon rire_, parce que ceci lui manquera plus que tout au monde, parce que maintenant tout est terminé et ils ont gagnés. Il se sent tellement bien, comme s’il volait. Il vole enfin, en apesanteur, et la gravité ne pourra jamais le ramener en bas. D’une façon ou d’une autre, la main de Kageyama trouve encore la sienne dans le bazar, la serrant fort, et il sourit avec toute la merveille de la lumière.

Le reste de l’équipe vient les rejoindre, et ils rient et pleurent ensemble jusqu’à ce que ce soit l’heure de recevoir leur prix, supprimant des sourires et retenant des sanglots, sentant des existences entières se pliant en cette unique vie. Il n’y a rien de lié au destin pour celle-ci, Shouyou le sait, parce qu’ils ont tous travaillés si dur et se sont entrainés jusqu'à ce que leurs membres soient douloureux, et_ ils le méritent_. Après tout ce qu’ils ont traversé, ce moment est enfin leur.

La victoire est douce sur sa langue.

Le trophée en main, Karasuno remercie l’audience pour son soutien. Un million de visages dans la foule les acclament alors qu’ils saluent, des médailles autour de leurs cou comme souvenir, un gage de _fierté_, et Shouyou laisse le métal reposer sur son cœur.

Parce que ce n’est pas un au revoir au volley, pas encore. Il continuera à jouer, après l’activité de club du lycée et dans des équipes universitaires. Lui et les autres terminales ont promis de continuer à aller à l’entrainement pour aider les plus jeunes, et Shouyou ne va pas abandonner de sitôt. Ce n’est pas un au revoir, il sait que ce n’en n’est _pas_ un, parce qu’il y a en a encore tellement en magasin pour lui. Ce n’est pas un au revoir, c’est un _on se voit plus tard_, et une promesse de toujours revenir. Ce n’est pas un au revoir, parce que Shouyou ne le laissera jamais en être un.

Les anciens sempai les rencontrent à l’entrée, tous les huit avec des yeux brillants et rien que de la fierté dans leurs voix. Shimizu, Kinoshita, et Narita résistent le mieux, gardant leurs voix aussi contrôlées et calmes que possible. Nishinoya et Tanaka foncent sur Shouyou et Yamaguchi dès l’instant où ils les voient, enthousiastes et parlants de _combien leurs petits bébés corbeaux sont tout grands_. Kageyama se fait ébouriffer les cheveux par un Sawamura larmoyant, et Sugawara et Azumane peuvent à peine retenir leurs sanglots, enlaçant chaque membre et faisant en sorte qu’ils sachent bien tous _combien ils sont fiers, vous êtes les meilleurs les gars, et on vous offre des ramens à tous !_

(« En fait, oubliez, je n’ai plus d’argent,» dit Sugawara après qu’il ait fini d’essuyer ses larmes. « Daichi, tu payes pour tout le monde. »)

Kageyama disparaît pour un moment avant qu’ils ne montent dans le bus, alors Shouyou suppose qu’il est juste allé aux toilettes et l’attend dehors. Le reste des anciens de Karasuno est parti en avant au restaurant pour garder des places, et leur bus à prévu de les suivre. Le coach Ukai tape Shouyou dans le dos quand il monte dans le bus, _tu es allé si loin, gamin_sur sa langue, et ses yeux brillent. Shouyou sourit, et le remercie pour tout.

Quand Kageyama finit par se montrer, il a un morceau de papier dans la main et il fronce les sourcils. Sans dire un mot, il tend le papier à Shouyou et rentre dans le bus. Shouyou le suit, et ne regarde pas le papier tout de suite, attendant d‘être assis.

C’est une brochure pour une université étrangère. Il y a un post-it avec un numéro écrit dessus, et Shouyou retourne le papier brillant. L’université est bien connue pour son travail dur et ses activités extra-scolaires, le top quatre des meilleures écoles en ce qui concerne le volley dans le _monde_. Ses intestins se tordent quand il réalise ce que ça veut dire. Ce que ça veut dire pour Kageyama, et qu’ils l’ont recruté -_choisit_.

(Et il a toujours su que Kageyama était fait pour les meilleurs endroits, pour des villes plus grosses et des scènes plus grandes. Les génies vont toujours plus haut que le reste, ils ont été faits pour prendre la première place, faits pour ne jamais s’arrêter. Kageyama a toujours été censé aller plus loin, à des endroits inatteignables, des endroits où la distance ne pourrait être qu’insurmontable. Il l’a toujours su, mais bon sang, il va essayer d’aller là-bas aussi.)

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, les mains tremblantes. La plupart de l’équipe est déjà endormie. Kageyama lève un doigt pour l’arrêter.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, » dit Kageyama doucement, « Je veux que tu saches que je ne vais pas la prendre. »

« _Quoi ?_ » demande Shouyou. « Mais Kageyama -_Tobio_, c’est immense ! Quatrième meilleur dans le monde ! Tu dois y aller ! »

Kageyama sourit tristement et secoue la tête. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C’est l’opportunité parfaite ! Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas ? A moins que- » Les sourcils de Shouyou se froncent jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise ce que veut dire Kageyama. Ses yeux s’agrandissent, et il regarde Kageyama droit dans les yeux. « Non. Impossible. Tobio, non, _n’ose_ même pas. »

Kageyama bouge pour se tenir droit, et pendant un instant on dirait qu’il porte le soleil sur ses épaules, la lueur des rayons de soleil à travers des fenêtres jetant des éclats brillants. Il croise le regard de Shouyou correctement. « J’ose. »

« Mais -mais tu ne peux pas ! » lui dit Shouyou frénétiquement. « Tu ne peux pas abandonner ça ! Pas pour -pas pour _moi_. Je ne le permettrais pas. Regarde juste -peut être que je vais m’inscrire là-bas aussi, à la place, et alors tu n’auras pas besoin de leur dire non- »

« Hinata. »

« -alors ne soit pas stupide pour une fois, d’accord ? Tu dois aller là-bas- »

« _Shouyou_. »

Shouyou s’arrête.

« Tu veux vraiment te débarrasser de moi si facilement ? » demande Kageyama, mais la blague ne fait pas effet. Il soupire, et étire ses doigts, chacun d’entre eux bien soignés et en condition parfaite. « Écoute, je ne refuse pas pour toi ou à cause de toi. Je sais que c’est une bonne opportunité, et que c’est quelque chose qui n’arrive qu’une fois dans une vie, mais_ toi auss_i. Tu es la meilleure putain de chose qui m’est jamais arrivé, et je ne serais pas allé si loin dans le volley si ça n’avait pas été pour toi. Alors je te dois quelque chose, et si ça te va, j’aimerais rester avec toi, peu importe où. »

_(Tu es le phénomène dans lequel je suis heureux d’avoir été engloutit.)_

Shouyou hoquète. « Même si ce n’est pas une aussi bonne école ? »

Kageyama hoche la tête. « Même si ce n’est pas une aussi bonne école, on en fera la meilleure. Toi et moi. »

« Je ne veux juste pas finir par le regretter, » dit Shouyou doucement. Il s’appuie sur Kageyama, et le passeur met son bras autour des épaules de Shouyou. « Ça pourrait t’aider à devenir pro. Ce sera meilleur là-bas pour toi. »

« Mais je suis le meilleur avec toi, » réponds Kageyama, sa main trouvant celle de Shouyou. Il la serre. « Et je ne pense pas que je voudrais sortir du Japon seul, de toutes façons. Je peux à peine faire une phrase en anglais. »

Shouyou laisse échapper un petit rire à ça. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies été recruté à l’internationale, » murmure-t-il.

« Ils m’ont dit qu’ils avaient donné cette opportunité à Oikawa-san, aussi, et ils n’ont pas dit, mais je crois qu’il a choisi autre part, » lui dit Kageyama. _Le Gand Roi_, se souvient Shouyou, avec sa concentration terrifiante et sa détermination inébranlable sur le terrain. « Je pense qu’on a des raisons similaires pour ça. Les passeurs ont tendance à beaucoup se concentrer sur leur ace, tu sais. »

Shouyou sourit malgré lui, et s’appuie un peu plus sur Kageyama, laissant sa chaleur s’infiltrer à la place du froid extérieur. « Okay, » dit-il, finalement, et il sent Kageyama se détendre à côté de lui. « Ok, si tu en es sûr. »

« J’en suis sûr, » dit Kageyama, et il n’y a pas d’hésitation dans sa voix. Mais sa voix vacille quand il dit ensuite, « Et aussi longtemps que ça te va d’être avec moi ? »

« Oui, » dit Shouyou, et il se redresse pour presser un baiser sur la joue de Kageyama. « J’en suis sûr, aussi. »

« Bien, » dit Kageyama, et il pose sa tête sur celle de Shouyou.

« Okay, toute la niaiserie est finie maintenait, » dit Shouyou, étouffant un bâillement. « Seulement des moments joyeux. On a gagné, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, » dit Kageyama, et il embrasse les cheveux de Shouyou. « On a gagné. »

Le bus continue de rouler, jusqu’au magasin de ramen, et Shouyou trouve du confort dans la façon dont le reste du monde accepte que le destin le laisse gagner. 

  1. ** Amuse-toi autant que tu veux. **

Ça commence comme ça :

Tsukishima demande à Yamaguchi s’il peut venir faire des courses avec lui pour prendre quelques trucs que ça mère lui a demandé. Yamaguchi le dit à Yachi -parce que _bénie soit-elle_, c’est vers elle que Shouyou et lui vont quand leurs vies amoureuses prend un nouveau tournant- et Yachi le dit à Shouyou dans son excitation, et Shouyou le dit à Kageyama parce que c’est ce qu’il fait toujours. C’est comment ça qu’ils finissent tous à la supérette.

Ça finit comme ça :

« Yamaguchi, le rayon ! Fait gaffe au rayon ! » cri Yachi, glapissant quand Yamaguchi tourne brusquement à droite pour éviter une pile de cannettes. Elle pousse un soupir. « C’était proche. »

« Désolé, » dit Yamaguchi, le souffle court. « Vous êtes lourds, vous savez ça. »

« Devant ! » cri Shouyou. « Dans l‘allée 10 ! »

« Est-ce qu’on peut retourner chercher du lait ? » demande Kageyama. Il se tortille dans le caddie, et ses jambes pendant sur le côté. Il tient deux cartons de lait contre sa poitrine, les berçant comme s’ils étaient ses enfants.

Yachi est assise à côté de lui, le visage légèrement vert à cause de la course. « Et est-ce qu’on peut aller un peu plus lentement ? Je crois que je vais être malade. »

Shouyou rebondit sur ses orteils. Il se tient à l’avant du caddie, ses pieds sur le porte bouteilles et ses mains en haut. « Aux chips ! » dit-il, plus fort cette fois. « Et les bonbons ! »

« Tu es déjà bien trop excité, » dit Yamaguchi, exaspéré. Il a le malheureux travail de pousser le caddie. « D’accord, on va à l’allée 10, mais ensuite on s’en va. »

Avec un grognement, Yamaguchi pousse ses trois amis. Il fonce presque dans une autre pile de bouteilles, mais bouge juste à temps. Shouyou se déplace quand Yamaguchi tourne à nouveau. Kageyama glisse un autre carton de lait hors de son rayon, son bras sortant et re-rentrant rapidement.

« Fais attention ! » dit Yachi.

« Pourquoi vous devez être si lourds ? » marmonne Yamaguchi. « _Ugh_, je comprends qu’on doit rester en forme parce qu’on fait du sport, mais _quand même_. »

« C’est les muscles ! » dit Shouyou.

« Crétin, quels muscles ? » rétorque Kageyama.

« Eux ! »

Quand il lève un bras dans une tentative de le mettre sous le nez de Kageyama, il perd l’équilibre et tombe presque. Il emporte le caddie avec lui, et c’est trop à gauche maintenait, et Yamaguchi cri. Ils foncent dans un tas de paquets de céréales, du carton tombant du ciel sur leurs tête. Shouyou grogne ; il y a une boite de _Tikachu_ ouverte et étalée sur ses genoux, et sur ses côtés. Kageyama à l’air perdu, son lait renversé sur le sol, et Yachi a l‘air prête à vomir.

Yamaguchi secoue la tête, frottant son ventre. « Eh bien, c’était un désastre. »

« On devrait, heu, probablement partir avant que quelqu’un nous trouve, » suggère Shouyou, et il pousse les boites et essaie de se lever.

« Ouais, c’est… c’est une bonne idée, » dit Yachi, et elle met une main sur sa bouche. Elle se lève rapidement, ses mots étouffés. « Toilettes, maintenant. On se voit plus tard. »

Kageyama se relève aussi, et les trois essaient de s’éloigner du bazar aussi discrètement que possible. Shouyou essaie de ne pas rire à l’absurdité de tout ça -trois adolescents au bord de l’âge adulte qui arrivent d’une façon ou d’une autre à faire pleuvoir des boites de céréales. Ils reçoivent quelques regards étranges, mais Shouyou cache son rire derrière sa main, et le visage de Yamaguchi est rouge. Kageyama fait le deuil de son lait, marchant derrière eux.

Shouyou leur sourit. « On devrait refaire ça un jour ; »

« Non, » dit Yamaguchi gravement. « Plus jamais. »

(Quelque part de l’autre côté de la supérette, Tsukishima paye pour ses courses et jure qu’il ne connaît pas les idiots qui ont mis le bazar dans l’allée douze.)

« Ne prend pas ça mal, » dit Yamaguchi, la voix au bord de la précaution, « mais Kageyama reçoit beaucoup de chocolat aujourd’hui, non ? »

Shouyou regarde Kageyama s’arrêter au milieu d’un service et être appelé à la porte où un groupe de filles se tient, rougissantes et nerveuses. L’une d’entre elle se tient devant, et elle lui tend une boite -à lui et au reste de l’équipe indiscrète. Elle dit quelque chose que Shouyou ne peux pas entendre, et Kageyama prend la boite, hoche la tête, et se retourne pour reprendre là où il s’était arrêté. La boite de chocolat reste sur le banc, comme les dix autres arrivées avant elle.

« Si tu le dis, » dit Shouyou, haussant les épaules. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne se sent plus mal. Kageyama a toujours reçu plein de choses le jour de la Saint Valentin, et ça n’a pas vraiment diminué même quand tout le monde a su qu’ils étaient ensemble. « Je veux dire, je suppose qu’il _est_ beau. Effrayant parfois, mais beau. »

« Hinata, tu sors avec lui. »

« Yup, » dit Shouyou, souriant. Il baisse la voix pour que seul Yamaguchi l’entende. « C’est pour ça que mes chocolats seront les meilleurs. »

« Tu ne lui a pas encore donné ? » demande-t-il, levant un sourcil. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu les lui donnerais le plus tôt possible. »

« J’allais le faire, mais il est arrivé en retard, » explique Shouyou. Il avait attendu Kageyama toute la matinée, mais il s’est seulement montré à la moitié de leur première heure de cours, et il n’a pas encore eu la chance de le faire. « Je me suis dit que j’allais lui donner une fois que l’entrainement est fini. »

« Eh bien, l’entrainement est presque fini, » dit Yamaguchi, les yeux glissant sur l’horloge. Il reste dix minutes. « Tu devrais y aller. »

« Et tu donneras les tient à Tsukishima ? » demande Shouyou de façon taquine.

Yamaguchi rougit. « Ouais, » dit-il. Son regard s’échappe jusque l’autre côté du gymnase, où le contreur central aide un des secondes avec sa technique. « Deal ? »

« Deal. »

Shouyou lui sourit quand Yamaguchi annonce la fin de l’entrainement, tapant des mains pour avoir l’attention de tout le monde. Ils se dispersent et se dirigent vers la salle de club, enlevant leurs tee-shirt pleins de transpiration et papotant entre eux. Shouyou sent la boite dans son sac -toujours intacte et prête à être donnée. Il retient son souffle, il n’y a rien dont il faut avoir peur, absolument rien qui doive le rendre nerveux, parce que c’est juste Kageyama, et il sait déjà ce que ressent Shouyou. Il n’y a rien à craindre.

« Allez-y les gars, je fermerais, » dit Shouyou à Yamaguchi. Le capitaine lui lance des pouces en l’air, un _bonne chance_ sincère, et Shouyou hoche la tête en retour.

Quand le reste de l’équipe part, Shouyou se retourne vers Kageyama, et prend une grande inspiration.

Le passeur fouille dans son sac, rempli de boites et de sacs de différentes formes et tailles, marmonnant pour lui-même. Shouyou se demande combien de filles et de garçons ont eu le courage de les donner et ce qu’ils et elles doivent ressentir.

Il n’a jamais vraiment rien donné d’autre que des chocolats obligatoires, et celui-là est spécial.

« Alors tu en as eu combien cette fois ? » demande Shouyou, se rapprochant d’un pas. « Un million ? Deux millions ? »

Kageyama soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, mais son expression est attendrie. « Environ trente, » dit-il. « J’ai perdu le compte après midi. Il y en a un que je veux que tu vois. »

« Vraiment ? » demande Shouyou, et il regarde curieusement Kageyama fouiller dans le sac, sortant une boite rouge décorée avec des petits dessins du soleil de partout.

Kageyama la lui tend, l’autre main venant frotter l’arrière de sa nuque. « Tiens, » dit-il, regardant soigneusement autre part pour combattre la couleur montant sur son visage. « Celui-là est pour toi. »

« Quoi ? Mais quelqu’un te la donnée non ? » demande Shouyou, mais il prend la boite, regardant d’un peu plus prêt.

« Non, » dit Kageyama timidement. « Celui-là, heu, celui-là est de moi. Pour toi. »

Les yeux de Shouyou s’agrandissent. « Oh. »

« C’est- c’est pour ça que j’étais en retard aujourd’hui. Je voulais cuisiner, mais je suis merdique à ça, alors pleins de choses se sont mal passées, et j’espère qu’ils sont quand même bons. Je n’ai jamais fait ça avant et je sais qu’on est déjà ensemble, mais je voulais te donner quelque chose, » dit Kageyama rapidement, devenant plus rouge chaque seconde. « Alors. Voilà. »

Shouyou ne perd pas un autre moment avant de l’enlacer, son visage dans la poitrine de Kageyama, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Il se tient sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse tout son visage, le sentant chaud là où ses lèvres le touche.

« Merci, » dit-il, et il retombe sur ses talons. « Je l’aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. »

« Ouais ? » demande Kageyama.

« Ouais, » dit Shouyou, rayonnant. Il se retourne vers son propre sac, et déterre son cadeau. « Et j’ai quelque chose pour toi, aussi. »

Kageyama prend la boite, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il y a un post-it collé dessus, avec _Tu me fais me sentir PWAH et GAHH !!!_ écrit dessus, et Kageyama sourit, doux et réconfortant.

C’est son tour d’enlacer Shouyou, et l’ace se laisse tomber dans l’étreinte, tirant fermement sur le tissu de son tee-shirt. Kageyama pose son menton sur l’épaule de Shouyou, le serrant assez fort pour qu’il semble ne pas compter le laisser partir. Et si c’est la cas, Shouyou ne pense pas qu’il s’y opposerait.

  1. ** Continue de tomber encore et encore. **

« Merci, » dit Kageyama doucement. Puis il le relâche, mais garde leurs mains ensembles.

« De rien, » réponds Shouyou, et il embrasse l’épaule de Kageyama, un endroit qu’il peut atteindre sans se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Puis il tire sa main vers la porte. « Allez, je pense qu’il est temps qu’on rentre. »

Kageyama hoche la tête. « Rentrons à la maison. »

**DE:** Kozume Kenma

**SUJET:** Tokyo

Hey, Shouyou, voilà la liste des appartements que tu m’avais demandé, mais je pense que ce serait plus simple si tu essayais de trouver un colocataire. J’espère te voir à Tokyo bientôt.

_[fichier joint] _

C’est un peu amusant, comme les choses changent.

Comment les choses changent toujours de la plus petite des façons, se modifiant constamment, et les gens apprennent à s’adapter sans le vouloir. Comme il y a toujours quelque chose de différent et qu’aucun jour ne se répète deux fois, comme le soleil descend toujours une seconde différente d’avant, et les couleurs qu’il prend avec lui sont d’une teinte nouvelle. Toujours en mouvement, et parfois c’est impossible de prendre les choses avec toi, et rien ne revient jamais comme c’était avant, rien ne revient jamais de la même façon. Il y a toujours un changement dans l’élan, et tu ne trouveras pas de réponse aux questions écrites dans tes veines. Le temps et toutes les étrangetés qu’il porte avec lui, et pour toujours n’est qu’un concept, parce que toutes les choses doivent finir et une infinité est juste un menteur trompé trop de fois. Un servant pour la fin.

Sept milliards d’humains sur terre, cent vingt-sept millions au Japon, et Hinata Shouyou est juste un garçon. Les chances que les gens se trouvent au milieu de tout ça sont inconstantes, les chances de choisir la même personne à travers chaques vies, les chances de pouvoir rester avec elle, même avec le flot d’imprédictibilité que la vie apporte. Une vie ne se répète jamais deux fois, aucune lumière ne brille de la même façon, et aucune grande bougie ne s‘éteint avec un souffle.

Ne serait-ce pas bien plus simple si le temps pouvait s’arrêter ? Si juste pour un instant, le monde se tenait immobile et les moments ralentissaient pour que tu puisses les rattraper, s’ils attendaient et te laissaient venir à ton propre rythme ? S’ils attendaient jusqu’à ce que tu sois prêt.e ?

Mais autant que le temps est un voleur, c’est aussi le moins égoïste des donneurs. Il donne tout ce qu’il a, sans se retenir, tournant pour que les gens aient leurs jours et leurs nuits, leurs entre-deux et leurs au revoirs. Il offre des faveurs à celles et ceux qui ont de la chance, en ajoute un peu plus à celles et ceux qui le méritent. Et le temps est retord parce qu’il ne peut pas revenir en arrière, et le passé est seulement un souvenir à écrire. Comme c’est drôle, que chaque seconde ne dure que son temps, et que les gens comptent leurs battements de cœur par minute.

Le temps glisse entre ses doigts, et Shouyou n’est pas sûr qu’il puisse tous les rattraper. Et peu importe ce que tu fais, peu importe combien de rêves tu attrapes, peu importe combien de fois tu l’espère, tu ne peux pas sauver ce qui est déjà perdu. Il n’y a pas de retour en arrière pour ce qui est déjà arrivé.

Il cligne des yeux et les ouvres, étire ses bras là où il est allongé sur Kageyama, leurs jambes emmêlées. Il pose son menton sur la poitrine de Kageyama, et il regarde son meilleur ami, la tête soutenue par un coussin, et la façon dont le monde s’adoucit autour de lui.

« Salut, » dit Shouyou, la voix encore un peu éraillée de sa sieste.

« Hey, » dit Kageyama en retour. Shouyou peut sentir les battements de son cœur sous son menton, la montée et la chute de sa respiration.

« Est-ce que tu penses des fois au fait qu’un jour tout ce que tu as sera partis ? » lui demande Shouyou, et il lève une main pour tracer des cercles paresseux sur le bras de Kageyama. « Que rien ne sera plus jamais comme ça ? »

Kageyama fait un son pensif, et Shouyou sent sont grondement sous lui. « Ne te l’ai-je pas déjà dit avant ? »

« Me dire quoi ? »

Kageyama sourit, un plongeon de ses lèvres pour qu’elles se soulèvent légèrement, le genre de sourire réservé à la privauté des chambres et pas pour le monde entier. « Que même si tout doit changer, je peux te donner quelque chose de constant. »

Shouyou sourit, et se souvient du moment, des lumières fluorescentes pour garder les ombres au loin. « Et qu’est-ce que ça serait ? »

Kageyama s’étire pour embrasser légèrement le nez de Shouyou. « Nous, » dit-il, « ensemble. »

Puis Kageyama l’embrasse correctement sur les lèvres, et on dirait la toute première fois, lente et prudente, un touché qui tient une infinité de promesses. Parce qu’au-delà des paysages urbains et de la campagne, au-delà des gratte-ciels et des montagnes, au-delà des étoiles et du soleil, il y a _ensemble_.

Et c’est là qu’il sait ne jamais, jamais laisser aller.

« Hey, Kageyama, est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? » dit Shouyou. « Pour quand on arrivera à la fin ? »

Kageyama le regarde. « Quel genre de promesse ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, » répond-il, mordant sa lèvre. « Mais le genre qui dure. »

Il sent Kageyama prendre une grande inspiration. « Okay. »

Shouyou sourit, et enroule ses doigts autour de ceux de Kageyama. Promets-moi que tu resteras à mes côtés pour toujours, » dit-il, et il sait que c’est une grosse chose à demander, de vouloir que Kageyama dise oui à des choses que même les étoiles ne peuvent lui donner. Mais il le veut aussi plus que tout, et il veut que Kageyama sache qu’au-delà de n’importe lesquelles de leurs vies antérieures et au-delà de n’importe lesquelles de leurs vies futures, il veut être là avec ce garçon de minuit qui est resté, même après tout ce temps. « Mais si quelque chose arrive et on ne peut pas, au moins- souviens toi juste de moi, d’accord ? »

_Souviens-toi de la façon dont ils ont volé les feux des projecteurs, la façon dont la foule les encourageait. Souviens-toi de comment les murs ont cédés, et des histoires qu’ils ont partagées. Souviens-toi de comment leur première courte a été créé, mêlée à la chaleur du soleil et la compétitivité qui a pétillée en camaraderie. Souviens-toi de chaque match, chaque victoire, et chaque défaite. Souviens-toi comme c’était inévitable de se retrouver à nouveau, et souviens-toi de ce à quoi le ciel ressemblait la première fois qu’ils se sont rencontrés -rose et strié de promesses à remplir. Souviens-toi de la sensation de s’endormir l’un à côté de l’autre, réticent à laisser partir quelqu’un de si proche. Souviens-toi de comment c‘était de tomber amoureux, et souviens-toi qu’il y a des gens que tu ne rencontres qu’une fois dans une vie. Souviens-toi qu’il y a des gens qui méritent qu’on n'abandonne pas, et souviens-toi de ce que ça veut dire de rester._

_Souviens-toi d’Hinata Shouyou, et de comment il a finalement fait une courte avec le soleil._

Après un moment, Kageyama soupire. « Ne soit pas stupide, » lui dit-il avec un sourire honnête. « Comment pourrais-je t’oublier ? »

Et Shouyou expire à ses mots, se laisser tomber en morceau et fait disparaître toutes idées de partir. « Tu me le promets ? »

« Je te le promets, » dit Kageyama, embrassant son front. Il laisse ses lèvres s’attarder pour un instant de plus. « Je resterais à tes côtés, peu importe ce qui arrive aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. »

« Alors je promets que je voudrais toujours de toi, » dit Shouyou avec un sourire. « Même quand tu es idiot ou quand tu fais peur. »

Et Kageyama rit, clair et plein de bonheur. Shouyou aimerait pouvoir le mettre en bouteille et le garder, juste pour l’avoir les jours de pluies, ou quand le sol s’effondre sous ses pieds.

« Je ne peux pas être plus idiot que toi, crétin. »

Shouyou tire la langue en contrepartie, mais un sourire passe tout de même à travers, et il embrasse Kageyama à nouveau. Il chantonne. « Je t’aime, je te l’ai déjà dit ? »

« Tu l’as mentionné quelques fois, je crois, » dit Kageyama, souriant, assez proche pour que leurs fronts se touchent, leurs souffles se mélangeant et leurs battements de cœurs se synchronisant avec l’autre. « Et je t’aime, aussi. »

« Tu veux qu’on emménage ensemble ? » lui demande Shouyou, et il se dit de ne pas être effrayé, parce qu’il n’a jamais besoin de l’être autour de Kageyama. « Je parlais à Kenma -l’ancien passeur de Nekoma – l’autre jour, et il a dit que ce serait mieux si je trouvais un.e colocataire, mais si tu as déjà un endroit, c’est pas grave »

« Oui, » dit Kageyama, le souffle coupé.

« Oh, » dit Shouyou, et il se sent s’illuminer. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, » répond-il, les joues roses. « Je veux dire -oui, faisons ça. S’il te plait. »

Shouyou rit. « Aucun de nous ne peut cuisiner, ceci dit, alors on devra probablement vivre de nouilles instantanées ou quelque chose. »

« On a du temps pour apprendre les bases, » suggère Kageyama. « On y arrivera, d’une façon ou d’une autre. »

« Oui, » dit Shouyou. « Avec moi, tu es invincible, tu te souviens ? »

« Alors je pense que c’est mieux si on reste tous les deux, » dit-il à Shouyou, et ce regard de _quelque chose d’autre_ reste, sauf que ça fait longtemps que Shouyou a finalement compris ce que ça voulait dire.

« Ça sonne bien, » dit Shouyou, et il retombe en arrière, reposant sa main. Il baille à nouveau. « J’retourne dormir, » marmonne-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, Shouyou, » dit Kageyama, serrant sa main.

Il ferme les yeux, et se laisse se reposer avec la chaleur de Kageyama. Le printemps fait son retour à travers la fenêtre alors que les rêves l’emportent, et il n’y a rien dont il doit avoir peur. 

Le jour avant la remise des diplômes, un petit morceau de papier atterrit sur son bureau. En l’honneur du bon vieux temps, il le ramasse et le déplit.

_Salut_, est-il écrit.

Shouyou lève les yeux vers Kageyama et lui sourit.

_Hey_, réponds-il, une dernière fois.

  1. ** Laisse tes souvenirs briser ta chute. **

On dirait qu’il faudrait qu’il y ait des confettis. Parce que ça y _est_, la fin de tous les grands projets et les plans élaborés. _Souviens-toi de ce moment, et souviens-toi de ce sentiment_, se dit-il, _parce que ce ne sera plus jamais comme ça. _

Tous ces jours passés lui manqueront. Le bruissement du papier, le grondement au-dessus des voix de leurs professeurs noyées par le sommeil, les intercours, les temps de midi, et le soulagement qu’il ressentait quand les cours se finissaient lui manqueront. Ce à quoi ressemblait le monde derrière les fenêtres des salles de classe, l’anxiété qui venait avec les contrôles, le soutient des ami.e.s et les blagues qu’ils partageaient lui manqueront. Ça lui manquera, et il essaye de continuer à s’y accrocher.

Les noms sont lus un par un, rois et reines, se tenant debout devant les autres. Les cerisiers sont en pleines floraison, illuminant la cérémonie de rose, la façon parfaite de finir l’année. Familles et ami.e.s réunies tout autour, des larmes dans les yeux et de la joie sur le visage, un monde rempli de personnes se tenant ensemble, cent histoires à garder avec elles.

« Hinata Shouyou, » appellent-ils, et Shouyou se lève. Ils lui donnent son diplôme, un _ça y est_ en construction, et il sourit brillamment à la camera pointée vers lui. Shouyou lève un poing en l’air en triomphe, tremblant et souriant aussi grand qu’il le peut, de la fierté gonflant sa poitrine. La foule l’acclame, félicitations et remerciements pour tout son dur travail.

_J’ai fini le lycée,_ pense-t-il. _Je l’ai fait_.

Il regarde tous les gens autour de lui, tous les visages qu’il a connu ces trois dernières années, tous ceux et toutes celles dont il se souviendra pour aussi longtemps qu’il vivra. Pour un instant sombre, il pense au fait qu’il ne reverra plus jamais certaines de ces personnes – qu’il arrivera un moment où tout ce qu’il y aura pour eux sera un nom dans sa mémoire, un visage voilé pour les décrire. Que tout le monde prendra des chemins différents, différentes directions autour du pays, autour du monde. Qu’il les oubliera comme ils l’oublieront, que certain.e.s ami.e.s dériveront pour devenir des inconnu.e.s, que le rire sera quelque chose de plus difficile à trouver. Il ne reverra plus jamais certaines de ces personnes dans sa vie, et elles ne le verront jamais.

(L’immortalité ne fonctionne que jusqu’à un certain point. Ça, il le sait.)

Il y a une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine quand il y pense, mais il la ravale. Il sait qu’il ne peut pas tout retenir, et que les gens qui comptent le plus seront ceux qui resteront. Alors il profite de tout, et fait de son mieux pour tout garder proche de sa poitrine.

_(Accroche toi à tout ce que tu peux, mais- )_

  1. ** Apprends à laisser aller. **

Il commence par le début.

Il se souvient de son premier jour, courant au deuxième gymnase comme si sa vie en dépendait, rencontrant Kageyama à nouveau. Il se souvient avoir déjà rencontré la plupart de l’équipe, des gens avec des rêves plus grands que sa vie, l‘aspiration d’atteindre le sommet. Il se souvient avoir tout construit du sol.

Il se souvient de leur première vraie défaite, Seijoh se tenant haut et fier devant eux, les têtes tenues hautes. Il se souvient de s’être battu avec un partenaire de confiance, énervé et frustré. Mais il se souvient aussi avoir appris quelque chose de nouveau et de se l’être approprié, il se souvient d’être retombés ensembles et d’avoir essayé à nouveau. Il se souvient avoir gagné, le soulagement et la fierté. Il se souvient de Shiratorizawa, et de ce que ça voulait dire d’être plus fort une fraction de seconde.

Il se rappelle des Nationales, atteindre le haut mais pas tout à fait, être là pour la toute première fois, les tableaux de score digitaux et le bourdonnement électrique qui le consumait entièrement. Il se souvient ce que c’était d’être une équipe, de se tenir fort et de faire face à des adversaires meilleurs qu’eux. De savoir qu’ils n’en avait pas besoin, mais de le _vouloir_quand même; d’avoir le choix de repartir, mais de savoir au plus profond _qu’ils pouvaient vaincre ça_. Il se souvient de ça plus clairement que quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Il se souvient de la deuxième année et d’être tombé amoureux, un béguin fleurissant sous la surface à déplier, un _premier amour_ pour des lustres. Inoubliable, le tourbillon de ne pas le partager, les regards timides et les gestes audacieux. Les presque confessions et les sentiments qui n’avaient pas l’air de partir. Il s’en souvient, et se demande si c’était parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’ils s’en aillent.

Il se souvent avoir joué encore plus de matchs que l’année changeait sans qu’il ne s’en rendre compte, de sa deuxième année au lycée à sa troisième, au changement de l’hiver en printemps. Il se souvient avoir fait une liste, écrire pour se souvenir. Pour se sentir complet, et pour partir sans regrets. Il se souvient qu’il n’a pas encore finit.

Il se souvient d’un _je t’aime_ correct, baisers sur la joue, sur les lèvres, des coups de téléphone tard dans la nuit, et une promesse de rester ensemble. Il se souvient des Nationales et de comment c’était de finalement être _les_ _meilleurs_ ; il se souvient être enfin arrivé au sommet sans avoir peur de tomber. Il se souvient y être arriver jusqu’à ce jour précis, tous les jours flous entre les deux, son compte à rebours personnel. Il se souvient de là où il est, et de combien il a encore à parcourir.

Shouyou prend une grande inspiration.

  1. ** Et finalement, laisse aller. **

La cérémonie se termine, et après des câlins de sa mère et sa sœur, il trouve Kageyama dans la foule. Il court vers lui, sautant et enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Kageyama, ses jambes autour de sa taille, et Kageyama tourne sur lui-même. Shouyou rit dans le vent, et il embrasse Kageyama, rayonnant.

« On a fini le lycée ! On a fini le lycée, Tobio ! Fini ! » s’exclame-t-il, jetant ses bras en l’air.

« Je sais, je sais, » dit Kageyama, et un rire plus léger lui échappe aussi. « Oi, arrête de bouger comme ça ou je vais te lâcher. »

Shouyou l’embrasse juste à nouveau et sert Kageyama dans ses bras avant de se démêler de son petit-ami, et de sauter sur le sol. « Ahhh, c’est tellement excitant ! » dit Shouyou. « Je me sens tellement _pwahh_, c’est incroyable ! Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on l’ai enfin fait ! Et on va à l’université ! Ensemble ! »

Kageyama lui sourit. « Oui, on y va. »

Soudainement, Shouyou est percuté dans le dos, et il y a des bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hinata, on l’a fait ! » dit Yachi, rayonnante. Elle l’enlace correctement. « On l’a fait ! On l’a fait ! »

« Je sais ! On a fini le lycée ! » dit Shouyou, sautillant sur ses pieds. Il laisse aller Yachi alors qu’elle va pour enlacer Kageyama, qui lui retourne son étreinte avec gratitude. « C’est vraiment arrivé ! »

« Qui aurais cru que des idiots comme vous pouvaient avoir leur diplôme ? » dit Tsukishima, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres alors qu’il s’approche. Yamaguchi est à côté de lui, souriant et plus heureux que Shouyou ne l’a jamais vu.

Shouyou leur fait des câlins a tous les deux, et même si Tsukishima dit qu’il n’aime pas ça, Shouyou sait qu’il est heureux d’être là aussi.

« Eh bien, aucun de nous n’a échoué.é, donc c’est une victoire ! » dit Yachi, les deux pouces en l’air. Ses yeux brillent dans le soleil d’après-midi, ses cheveux or. « Vous allez tous tellement me manquer ! »

« Je pense que c’est trop tôt pour ça, » dit Yamaguchi. « On a encore l’été devant nous avant qu’on ne parte. Pas mal de temps pour ne _pas_ dire au revoir. »

Shouyou sourit. « Yep ! Pas d’au revoir, jamais, » dit-il, et il accroche ses bras à ceux de Yachi et Kageyama. « On ne peut pas se manquer si on est toujours ensemble. »

« Ça a l’air terrible, » dit Tsukishima, mais il y a un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. « Mais puisque j’ai survécu jusqu’ici, je ferais aussi bien de le faire. »

« Aw, Tsukishima s’inquiète pour nous ! » taquine Shouyou.

« La ferme, idiot, » marmonne Tsukishima.

Shouyou leur sourit à tous et à toutes, ses ami.e.s, sa _famille_, et le vent souffle à côté d’eux. Des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers tombent au sol, striés d’orange-rose. Et ils ont vu beaucoup de jours comme celui-ci avant eux, et ils en verront bien plus.

Kageyama lui donne un coup d’épaule. « Hey, tu peux venir avec moi ? Je dois te parler. »

Shouyou tend sa main en face de lui, le regard prudent. « Ça y est ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin me kidnapper, Kageyama ? »

Kageyama lève les yeux au ciel. « Non, crétin. »

Et Shouyou rit, et il fait un au revoir de la main aux autres avant de suivre Kageyama. Et toute blague à part, en vérité il sait qu’il suivrait Kageyama Tobio partout où il lui demanderait - que ce soit la fin des temps ou la fin de la terre. Il pourrait amener Shouyou n’importe où, et il le suivrait la tête la première et sans peur. Et Shouyou s’en ficherait, aussi longtemps que Kageyama serait avec lui à travers tout ça.

Ils s’arrêtent dans un endroit plus isolé, derrière le bâtiment principal de l’école et sous l’ombre fraiche des arbres. Shouyou s’appuie sur le mur, les mains dans ses poches alors qu’il attend que Kageyama dise ce qu’il pense.

Ça lui prend un moment pour qu’il trouve ses mots, mais Shouyou le laisse prendre son temps. Après un moment, il dit lentement, « Je veux te donner quelque chose. »

« Oh, » dit Shouyou, et il se détache du mur. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Un cadeau ? »

Kageyama hausse les épaules. « En quelque sorte. » Il sort quelque chose de sa poche, serré dans son poing. « Tends ta main, » ordonne-t-il.

Shouyou plisse les yeux, prudent. Il presse sa main contre sa poitrine. « Ce n’est pas un insecte ou quelque chose, non ? Est-ce que c’est sale ? »

« Non, idiot, tends juste la main, » lui dit Kageyama, mais son exaspération n’est rien d’autre qu’affectueuse. « C’est sans danger. Promis »

« Okay, » dit Shouyou. Il ouvre sa paume au ciel.

Kageyama tend sa propre main au-dessus de celle de Shouyou, et il lâche quelque chose dedans. C’est quelque chose de petit, à en juger par la courte chute, et Kageyama enlève sa main pour que Shouyou puisse voir. 

« Un bouton, » dit Shouyou. Puis ses yeux se lève brusquement vers l’uniforme de Kageyama, et il y a un espace vide juste en dessous du premier. « Ton deuxième bouton ? » demande-t-il, et il semble réaliser ce que ça signifie. « Kageyama, c’est ton _deuxième bouton_. »

« Oui, je sais, c’est pour ça que je te l’ai donné, » dit Kageyama, et du rose poudre ses joues. Il lève une main pour couvrir son visage. « _Gah_, Hinata, pourquoi t’as rendu ça si embarrassant ? »

« Parce que c’est ton deuxième bouton ! » s’exclame-t-il. Il saute assez haut pour que son visage atteigne celui de Kageyama et il l’embrasse légèrement. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Kageyama ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Kageyama le regarde, son sourire incroyablement doux, « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, Shouyou ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu m’aimes ! » dit Shouyou, et il saute à nouveau, cette fois pour enlacer Kageyama. « Tu m’aimes ! »

« Tu sais déjà ça mais oui, idiot, je t’aime. » Kageyama rit, et il baisse la tête, assez proche pour embrasser Shouyou, mais pas encore tout à fait.

Shouyou enlève son propre bouton, et le place dans la main de Kageyama. « Voilà, » dit-il. « Pour que tu te souviennes que je t’aime, aussi. »

Kageyama cligne des yeux, et il semble être à court de mots. Finalement, il demande doucement, « Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ? »

« Tu n’as pas besoin de demander, tu sais, » dit Shouyou avec un sourire, les mains venant se poser sur les épaules de Kageyama. « Je dirais toujours oui. »

Kageyama fredonne, sa voix un peu plus grave. « Je voulais juste être sûr, » lui dit-il, « que ça te va. Avec moi. »

Shouyou sourit lui aussi avant de poser ses lèvres doucement sur celles de Kageyama. Un fantôme de baiser, mais le toucher persiste. « Bien sûr que ça me va, » dit Shouyou. « Qui d’autre ça pourrait être ? »

Kageyama vient assez proche pour le toucher, et ils se rencontrent avec leurs lèvres, familier mais toujours exaltant. Ils bougent ensembles, synchronisés, entrainés assez de fois pour que leurs nez ne se cognent plus, et l’estomac de Shouyou plonge. Il veut ça pour toujours.

Kageyama le laisse s’éloigner. « J’ai une autre chose à te montrer. »

« Okay, » dit Shouyou, et il recule d’un pas. Kageyama sort quelque chose d’autre de sa poche, un morceau de papier. Il le tend à Shouyou, plié en deux. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Ouvre le juste, » dit Kageyama, une oscillation nerveuse dans les yeux, incertain et délicat.

Et Shouyou le fait, le lâchant presque quand il lit les mots inscrit à l’intérieur.

** _LES CHOSES A FAIRE APRES LE LYCEE_ **

** **

Une liste non exhaustive par Kageyama Tobio

  1. **Tiens tes promesses à Hinata Shouyou**

Il n’y a qu’une chose d’écrite pour l’instant, mais Shouyou sait que comme sa propre liste, il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Que ça ne va pas déjà s‘arrêter. C’est seulement le début de tellement plus, d’une vie de choses à faire.

« Je sais que je suis mauvais avec les sentiments, » dit Kageyama, grimaçant légèrement à ses propres mots. « Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour montrer mes émotions ou pour en parler, mais je sais ce que je ressens pour -pour toi. Et je pense que j’aimerais être avec toi. Pour longtemps, peut-être. »

Shouyou craque un sourire. « Ouais, j’aimerais ça, aussi. » Il prend la main de Kageyama pour la serrer, et lui sourit, pour toutes les choses solaires et toutes les choses nébuleuses.

« Et si ça te va, je pense que je peux t’aider avec ta liste, » dit Shouyou, balançant leurs mains alors qu’ils marchent vers là où les autres personnes sont réunies. « J’ai déjà quelques idées. »

« Ah oui ? » demande Kageyama. « Comme quoi ? »

« Déjà, je pense que tu devrais écrire _achète quelques beignets de porcs à ton petit-ami_, » déclare Shouyou, souriant d’une oreille à l’autre. Il a un petit sourire satisfait quand il dit, « Ou peut-être que tu pourrais écrire _embrasse-le jusqu’aux prochaines lueurs du jour_. »

Kageyama lève les yeux au ciel. « Idiot. »

« Oh ! Et pourquoi pas_ ai un rendez-vous avec ton petit-ami à l’aquarium ?_ » dit Shouyou, riant.

« Le zoo n’était pas suffisant pour toi ? »

« Ça ne compte pas ! On ne sortait pas encore ensemble ! » s’exclame Shouyou. Puis il s’arrête, la main à mi-balancement, et il se retourne brusquement pour faire face à Kageyama, « Oh mon dieu, Tobio, est-ce que c’était un rendez-vous et je ne le savais juste pas ? »

Kageyama devient rouge vif. Il frotte l’arrière de sa nuque et regarde autre part. « Uh, je ne crois pas que j’ai envie de répondre à ça. »

« Ça l’était, n’est-ce pas ? » laisse échapper Shouyou, sentant ses joues bruler. « Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ? »

« Quoi -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais- » marmonne Kageyama, et il essaie de cacher son visage avec sa main. « Je ne savais pas que tu m’aimais aussi, alors je n’ai rien dit. »

Shouyou souffle, et se redresse. « Et bien, j’imagine qu’on va juste devoir y retourner, non ? Cette fois, on appellera bien ça un rendez-vous. »

Kageyama a toujours le visage rose, mais il grogne un « J’imagine. »

Il recommence à balancer leurs mains, aussi haut qu’il peut aller. Le soleil commence déjà à se coucher derrière les collines, et le jour de la remise des diplômes commence à se terminer. Shouyou expire, et se tourne vers le ciel.

« Tout va bien aller, » dit-il, et le vent porte sa voix pour que le monde entier l’entende. Shouyou sort sa propre liste de sa poche, toutes remplies, et la lève vers le ciel, un cadeau aux paradis. Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même, mais ce n’est pas grave non plus. Et peu importe ce qui arrive, il portera toujours sa maison avec lui. Que ce soit à Tokyo ou Miyagi, son chez-lui sera avec lui peu importe où il va.

_Tu as conquis les saisons_, chante le vent, _et maintenant tu es prêt à partir_.

Il plie le papier et le remet dans sa poche, et prend le soleil couchant en coupe dans ses mains pour le garder. Juste comme il a dit à Natsu de le faire, des mois auparavant. Kageyama le regarde curieusement, mais il ne dit rien. Ils regardent le soleil sombrer derrière les montagnes, et la lune brille de plus en plus fort chaque minute.

« Tout va bien aller, » répète-t-il, et il sait que ce qu’il dit est vrai. Ils se retournent pour quitter l’école une dernière fois, et les étoiles les suivent sur le chemin retour.

Hinata Shouyou est un homme qui a une mission.

(En vérité, c’est un garçon qui grandit encore, mais ces choses ont l’air particulièrement similaires sous l’éclat du soleil d’après-midi.)

Shouyou se tient sur le littoral, dans l’eau jusqu’aux chevilles. Il fait face à l’arrivée d’une nouvelle vie. Les vagues vont et viennent sur ses pieds, essayant de le faire tomber et de lui faire perdre l’équilibre, mais il reste stable. Déterminé et concentré, il reste droit. L’eau est claire sous lui, mais des rayons de soleil dansent dans le bleu au-dessus de lui, brillant avec le soleil sur la ligne d’horizon. Sa mère lui dit toujours qu’il est fort, et il l’est toujours, un garçon de l’été avec le reste du monde à comprendre. Il a le temps comme arme plutôt que comme ennemi, l’espoir comme bouclier, et il les manie bien.

Mais il n’y a pas de méduse cette fois-ci, pas de créature fuyante pour le piquer. Il n’y a que lui, la mer, et tout ce qui se trouve au fond de l’océan.

Shouyou se tient là, l’eau fraiche sur ses pieds, et il sait ne pas avoir peur. Il connaît la fierté par son nom, et il n’y a pas de cicatrice sur ses mains, juste des leçons apprises et des morales intactes. Beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis qu’il était ce petit garçon avec un seau ; ses mains sont plus calleuses, ses jambes plus longues, ses cheveux plus désordonnés, tout ce à quoi grandir amène. Mais ses yeux sont toujours les mêmes -toujours des _yeux d’été_ comme sa mère dirait, bruns avec de l’or et la lumière du soleil.

Shouyou prend une grande inspiration.

Une voix l’appelle depuis la plage. _Oi, crétin, c’est l’heure de rentrer_, dit Kageyama, _je commence à avoir faim._ Il peut entendre Tsukishima rétorquer quelque chose à ça, et le rire de Yamaguchi suit. Yachi dit quelque chose qu’il ne peut pas comprendre, et il sait que ça veut dire que son temps est écoulé.

Il regarde le coucher de soleil devant lui encore une fois. Il expire, et laisse les derniers rayons passer sur lui. Il garde ses souvenirs avec lui, et regarde le futur se jouer devant lui. C’est l’heure.

Et quand Shouyou part, souriant et triomphant, c’est parce qu’il porte enfin le titre de maître de toutes les méduses.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! <3
> 
> Ndt: J'ai vraiment adoré cette fanfiction avec toute mon âme. J'ai fait 8 fanarts et je l'ai aimée chaque fois que je l'ai lu- même si certains passages poétiques m'ont donné du fil à retordre.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi !!
> 
> Liens :
> 
> Fanfics de tothemoon: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoon/pseuds/tothemoon/works?fandom_id=758208
> 
> Pour la scène du magasin: https://haguberry.tumblr.com/post/142971069197/i-had-a-dream-about-this
> 
> Pour le poème 'jellyfish': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6OAWaxPHQo
> 
> Fanarts :https://www.instagram.com/p/B08m8q_oBSN/?igshid=fcq7mv5j27kg


End file.
